<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerve Endings Break Hearts by whatsanapocalae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353894">Nerve Endings Break Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae'>whatsanapocalae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Sex, Bondage, Choking, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Rescue, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V wants more than Vergil can give him. They aren't monogamous, he can do what he wishes, and he finds Sam, a man who will give V what he thinks he wants, but never what he needs. </p><p>V has a lot of really bad horrible sex because he thinks he's not worthy of care and love and that he has to prove himself but Vergil can't hurt him because he cares about him too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V/Vergil (Devil May Cry), v/original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take off your clothes,” Vergil said, barely even looking at V. His voice was slow, patient, the opposite of V’s nerves. V had been begging him for this, voice cracked, throat dry, afraid of the line. He knew that it existed, had crossed it so many times, and when he did he would lose the experience that he was begging for. <br/>So that morning he had asked for it, like an adult, and Vergil told him that they would see about it later. Later cam and V had no answer, so he’d asked again and again, and soon he was begging, wanting an answer. He could see that he was frustrating Vergil, could tell by his clenched jaw and the energy dancing around him like translucent blades but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be of use to Vergil. He wanted to please him. He wanted to be good for him. <br/>He wasn’t a good person, he knew that. He knew that Vergil didn’t truly care for him, they were both such selfish creatures that it was hard to think they could care for anyone. And he was weak, pathetic, all the things that Vergil hated about himself, his need for others’ praise, his craving for adoration, his desires to stop fighting and just be taken care of. It made sense for Vergil to despise him. It made sense for Vergil to cast him aside. <br/>Vergil hadn’t though. Vergil had trained himself and learned enough about himself to draw V out of himself and keep him there, feeding him enough of his energy that he could exist without his body decaying. He was able to help, he was able to exist, he was able to build relationships with the other members of Devil May Cry, form friendships that Vergil even seemed jealous of, but he didn’t know why. After everything that he’d done, knowing everything that he was, he would think that Vergil would want him gone forever. </p><p>He took off the rest of his clothes, tossing them onto the chair next to the desk. Vergil’s eyes were on him now, that frustration starting to fade. </p><p>“You dressed up for this,” Vergil stated, the quiet tone of his voice the only sign that he was affected. </p><p>V nodded, eyes on the floor. He hoped that it was alright that he’d dressed up for Vergil, that he had made himself desirable, at least physically. He wore a thin chest harness that was shaped like a bra but had nothing that would support or cover the breasts he’d never had. It matched the garter belt that sat around his stomach, though they weren’t attached to stockings as much as they were to cuffs around his thighs, which had hooks on the sides so Vergil could cuff his wrists as well and trap them together. The underwear he wore didn’t match was black lace with some pearl designs and it was open at the bottom for his half hard erection to poke through. </p><p>In his mind it had looked good and in the mirror he thought that Vergil would like it but now, standing before him like this, he felt like he was overdressed, trying to hide his physical imperfections with pretty clothes. He felt wrong. </p><p>Vergil’s hands were around his wrists, his touch soft and gentle and wrong, and he pulled V close to him, almost into an embrace. He released him in order to run a hand along V’s side, fingers softly moving against his back and trailing up his spine. The other hand rose up to cup V’s jaw and he was weak, he was so weak, he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Pathetic. </p><p>“You look lovely like this,” Vergil told him and V could feel his eyes burn already. “I meant to have you fully nude but you look so elegant I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>V could feel his cheeks heat up, his chest as well, the blush spreading. He was not these things. </p><p>“Lie down on the bed for me.” It wasn’t an order, it was a request, and V knew that he wouldn’t get what he needed this night, same as he’s never gotten from Vergil. “I was going to take you fully dressed as a punishment for your earlier behavior but you put in so much effort for this that I shall as well.” </p><p>It made a knot in his stomach. He was going to be cherished and lied to. He wanted to be punished, he wanted to be treated as an object, he wanted Vergil to fuck him as if he weren’t a person. He wanted to be beaten down, he wanted to be hurt. He wanted to prove that he could take it, that Vergil could fill him up with the biggest toy he had and he could take it smiling. He wanted to have his body broken so that he could show Vergil that it wouldn’t slow him down.</p><p>He laid down on the bed, eyes roving over Vergil. Vergil was facing him, eyes trailing over his body, a small smirk to his lips. All of the frustration from V’s earlier begging had left him and there was this horrible look in his eyes, something that made V want to hide from him. It wasn’t something that a lot of people saw. It was compassion. </p><p>He folded his clothes as he stripped, setting it all to the side, taking his time. First the navy blazer, then the dark brown dress shoes and long thin socks with their own garters. Then the belt that should have been pulled taut and struck against V’s chest and thighs and ass until they were red and puffy.Then there was the blue turtleneck with the elegant sky blue lines stitched through it, the navy slacks, and tight fitting briefs. </p><p>V swallowed, hard, looking at Vergil. He’d seen him, nude, so many times, but he still couldn’t get over his appearance. He was so strong and powerful, even without the mass that Dante carried. His legs were long and lean and his torso was this amazing taper, abs at rest almost invisible. He only wore two scars, beautiful ones, one under either pectoral, though there were many others hidden away.</p><p>Vergil climbed onto the bed, straddling him, a hand on either side of his head. If Vergil wanted to he could crush him, just stop holding himself up, and V could do nothing to stop him. But he was strong enough to hold himself up with one hand and run his thumb along V’s lip and ask him the question that V could never answer truthfully. </p><p>“What do you want me to do with you?”</p><p>Hurt me. Wrap your hands around my throat and squeeze until I lose consciousness and fuck my still body. Hit me. Tell me to hurt myself. Make me lick your boots. Beat me when I do something wrong. Make me worthy of this look you’re giving me. Make me worthy of the body you’ve given me. Make me right. </p><p>“Let me please you?” he asked instead. </p><p>Vergil cocked his head and the smile almost reached his pale green eyes. “You already please me.” </p><p>A lie. Of course it was a lie. V was made up of what Vergil found most abhorrent. </p><p>But there was something that he did want, something that he didn’t ask for often, and that would be enough to get Vergil to start and, if he lied through it, he could get some of that pain that he desired; not much, but some. “Please, fuck me?” </p><p>The thumb that had been on V’s lip traveled down, his nail scratching at V’s throat for a moment before his hand settled, just hard enough for V to hope that it would close, around his throat. It felt so good to have some pressure there, it made him feel owned, but he wanted more. </p><p>Vergil made a clicking sound in his throat that meant he was pretending to think about it. “Perhaps. You’re too pretty to be quick with though; I’d prefer to take my time. I’ll make you a deal,” The smile did reach his eyes and there was mischief in them. “You’re not the only one that wants to be filled. I’ll fuck you as long as you want, as long as it takes, but only if you can get me off first.” </p><p>Yes. yes yes. He arched his back at that, rubbing his cock along the cleft of Vergil’s ass. He could do that. He could make Vergil proud, give him pleasure, be the tool he needed. </p><p>“Words please,” Vergil reminded, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Please,” V gave willingly, immediately, “Please, I want to make you feel good, take from me what you will.” </p><p>Vergil kissed him, long and deep, pressing his tongue against V’s teeth until he was granted entry. He pushed his tongue down, trapping V’s beneath his, before swiping it along the roof of his mouth, tickling him and making his toes curl. </p><p>“That’s right,” Vergil mused as he pulled off of him, breath as steady as ever and rocked his hips, ever so slightly, as if V was already inside of him, “You know I’ll take care of you, you know how to please me.” </p><p>V nodded, eyes closed, but then gasped at the shift of weight, jolting as Vergil leaned down and latched onto on of his nipples, sucking at the metal bar that was pressed through it, running his tongue along the edges of it to make the bar spin. His nipples were always sensitive, even before he’d gotten them pierced and it was always a surprise when Vergil decided to play with them. It was so much, too much, almost, and V started to whine, shoving his chest up and into Vergil’s mouth more while trying to get away at the same time. He was rewarded with Vergil switching to the other one, giving it a few licks before biting him so gently that it didn’t even leave a mark. </p><p>He almost slipped and begged Vergil to bite harder, to jostle the piercing until it tore the skin, but he caught himself. Vergil pulled away from his nipple to kiss and lick up his chest, nibbling on his clavicle, and then making it to his neck. His hands spread out on V’s now puffy nipples as he started to bite into the taut muscle in V’s neck, spreading his teeth around tendons. He knew his neck would be red but Vergil’s teeth remained blunt as he pleasured him, making V writhe. </p><p>He chewed on V’s ear before whispering, “You’re going to start with your tongue.” </p><p>V nodded. Suddenly he was able to breathe easier, Vergil pulling off him completely. It didn’t last long, Vergil climbed up and straddled him once more, this time on his knees, his dripping cunt inches away from V’s mouth. He still looked far too well kempt, his eyes unphased by lust, his hair still perfectly styled. </p><p>As if to insult him he reached over and picked up one of the many pillows from the bed, lifting V’s head to slip it beneath him. He was making V comfortable and V realized the reason that they were on the bed in the first place. Vergil was treating him like he was a delicate thing, making sure his comfort was met first. He wasn’t shoved against a wall and made to hold himself up on shaky legs, he wasn’t on his knees with his leg cramping up and making him unable to put weight on it later. He was fragile. </p><p>“I’m not going to break,” V said fighting a snarl, “use me.” </p><p>Vergil raised an eyebrow but he did lower himself onto V’s face, the white hairs on his pubis tickling V’s nose. “I’m not using you,” he argued, “That would imply that you aren’t doing any of the work. I want to feel you work.” </p><p>So V set to work. He ran his tongue along the slit of Vergil’s lips, pushed them open, and found his cock easily, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He applied suction and bobbed his head, eyes closed. He could taste the musk of him, the bitter fluid that spilled from his hole and there was so much of it his chin grew wet from it. He ducked his head down further to lick it up and press his tongue into Vergil’s vagina, making him roll his hips, finally getting a reaction out of him. When he moved back to swallow and lick at his cock again Vergil was panting, short shallow moans as V sucked him off. </p><p>Vergil leaned back and he was so beautiful with his head tossed back as his white eyelashes fluttered in pleasure, as the twin scars on his chest danced under his quick breathing. He slowly humped V’s face as he ran one hand along V’s shaft behind him, not quite touching, not yet, but keeping him hard and interested. Truly he’d almost forgotten about his erection in his attempt at pleasing Vergil. </p><p>Vergil’s other hand was in his hair and stroking him, gently, petting him, and he felt like some sort of pet from that but that was alright, people liked having pets around for a reason. He wanted Vergil to want him around, wanted to be kept. But he also wanted his hair pulled out by the roots. He surged forward, moaning as he took Vergil’s cock deeper into his mouth, pulling his hair himself, getting a surge of prickling pleasure against his scalp. It wasn’t much. It wasn’t enough, but it was something. </p><p>It was something until it was nothing. </p><p>Vergil pulled himself up and V took in a long shuddering breath. Vergil’s legs were a bit shaky and he had to use a hand to support himself as he got off the bed and just looked at V for a moment. V swallowed before sticking out his tongue, dragging it over as much of his chin as he could, capturing as much of Vergil’s taste as he could. </p><p>Vergil went back to V’s lap, settling comfortably before taking V’s cock in hand and leading it into himself. He held his breath as he sank down, letting V bottom out in him. He exhaled, the breath shuddering a little bit. V was large, he knew that, but the fact that Vergil was able to take him into his cunt without stretching himself first was a testament of his strength. Vergil didn’t prefer to be penetrated this way, would rather V fuck his ass, but when he didn’t want to take too much time with it, when he was more excited about what was coming he would let V into this warm passage. It was the ease of it that was the only draw. </p><p>“Fuck me,” Vergil ordered. </p><p>V’s hips stuttered, his hands bunching in the blankets, as he slid in and out of Vergil’s heat. He hadn’t been told that he could touch and it was like pleasuring a god, it took everything out of him and filled him at the same time. He couldn’t chance losing that with the sacrilege of going against the set ritual. </p><p>Heat flooded him, his muscles feeling tight and a pressure building in his lower stomach. He wouldn’t cum, this wasn’t for him, and he looked up at Vergil’s face, as the way his mouth had fallen open, how a few strands of his hair had fallen from his styling, as he rose and fell on V;s pelvis.He was moaning, so quietly, but he was getting louder,the wrinkles in his eyebrows growing deeper as he grew closer and closer. </p><p>He leaned forward, biting his lip as V’s cock stroked his pelvic muscle and he gave V pressure, hands on his throat, holding him in place. </p><p>V’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure, at the promise, at his own need. A single word tumbled, unbidden from his lips. </p><p>“Harder.” </p><p>It was so quiet, just whisper, but it was thunderous in his ears, punctuated by the way Vergil stopped moaning, eyes wide open, staring at him. He released V’s throat and pulled off V’s still bucking hips, ignoring his pleasure, ignore what they were doing, finishing it with that obvious disgust. </p><p>V wasn’t sure what he was meant to do, but it was obvious that he’d been caught, that Vergil knew that V wanted more than he was saying. Part of him wanted to hide and he brought his legs up, hiding his erection. </p><p>“Don’t hide from me.” It was impossible not to hear the disappointment in Vergil’s voice. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” V admitted and his throat felt thick, like there was something unwanted trapped within. </p><p>Vergil reached out, put a hand on V’s cheek, and he smiled down on him in a way that looked almost defeated. </p><p>“My apologies. I know I am incapable of giving you what you want.” </p><p>V shook his head and the lump in his throat felt thicker, the burning in his eyes was stronger. “No. Don’t be. It’s my fault. I need things you can’t give.” </p><p>“Is it a need?” Vergil asked, sitting on the bed beside him. “I know you crave punishment, think there’s some place you need me to put you in, but I don’t think you need what you think you need.” </p><p>“I want to prove myself to you.”</p><p>Vergil’s face twisted, as did his hands, in the sheets, making them crumple under his fingers. He turned away so V couldn’t see his expression, though he already knew he’d ruined the moment. </p><p>“You prove yourself to me every day. You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you were deserving of it.” </p><p>“Can I try again?” V asked, “I’m sorry, I broke your rules but I didn’t even get to that point where it hurt. I just. I want to pleasure you and I want to be good for you.” </p><p>Vergil turned back to him, eyes slightly wet. Vergil cried, sometimes, but it was never anywhere that V could see. He just knew that he did because he knew Vergil’s head and knew that he’d gone through enough to warrant as many breakdowns as he wished. </p><p>“Come here?” </p><p>V did, getting off the bed and straddling Vergil’s hips, sitting in his lap. It was sexual due to their nudity but not at the same time. They were both too broken in this moment. </p><p>“I wish to pleasure you how you desire,” Vergil admitted, quiet and swallowed up. “But I can’t. I can’t hurt you like that.” </p><p>V laughed, turning his eyes upward to try to get the tears to not fall. “The great Vergil Sparda, capable of murdering hundreds of thousands of humans in a moment unable to choke one?” </p><p>It was a terrible thing to say, it was enough to warrant a slap across the face. V wished he got one. It would have been better than what he got from Vergil, this look of self hatred, of remorse. He knew Vergil, he knew that he did not care for the humans that he had killed, so he did not know why. </p><p>“They died quickly, with no pain aside from my own,” he explained, “We have suffered enough, you and I. I do not want to hurt you more than I already have.” </p><p>“You don’t understand why I need this.” </p><p>“I understand why you think you need it and I disagree wholeheartedly.”</p><p>“I’m not weak!” V argued, “I can take it.” </p><p>“I know you aren’t.” Vergil kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around him. “But I can’t.” </p><p>V didn’t know what to say to that, if Vergil meant that he couldn’t take the pain that V wanted or if he couldn’t take hurting V. Both seemed to be rubbish in his mind. He settled for Vergil not being able to handle the consequences. With killing there was no after the fact and there was no one left to tell him how terrible he was. He wouldn’t have to face the bruises and the swollen lips and the tears with a corpse. </p><p>But V needed it and he could show Vergil that he could handle it, that he was strong enough. He just wanted to prove his strength.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the smell of garlic, mushrooms, and onions that drew V’s attention, giving him the motivation to get up and get dressed before hobbling down the stairs. It was one of those bad days, the ones that were more common when he was stressed. He hated the amount of stairs in Devil May Cry but he never complained about them, he didn’t want anyone to try to help him with them, it was humiliating to be carried when he collapsed from the muscles seizing. Luckily it had been a long time since that last happened but he knew he was going to have to take it easy. </p><p>He could hear Nico and Nero arguing about something and that, at least, explained why there was breakfast being cooked. Vergil would argue for breakfast sometimes, but usually it was cold pizza and flat beer from whatever wasn’t eaten the night before. </p><p>“Just let me see!” Nero half growled as V entered the kitchen. </p><p>Nico literally dropped her phone and he had to reach out to catch it. “Fine! Fine, whatever!”</p><p>V leaned on the doorway, just watching them for a moment, squabbling at the table that was shoved into the corner. They hadn’t noticed him yet but Vergil did, glancing over at him and offering him a slight smile that was in his mouth only before he cracked the eggs and poured them over the vegetables. </p><p>“That’s your problem!” Nero pointed out, messing around with her phone. “You’ve got it set to bi! So you’re getting all these gross guys who think you want a threesome.” </p><p>“Bi?” she snatched it back from him. “Oh, would you look at that.” </p><p>V moved more into the room, patting Vergil;s shoulder as he moved past him and over to the table. </p><p>“And what deserves such mayhem this early in the day?” he asked, sitting beside Nico. </p><p>“It’s not exactly early,” Vergil noted, glancing at the clock. It was after ten but it was a hard morning for V. </p><p>“I just want a nice quick shag but I guess I never updated my settings and Tinder’s giving me all sorts of scummy guys.” </p><p>V pulled in closer, looking over her shoulder. He didn’t know much about phones. He had one but he didn’t have many apps on it or anything. “Tinder is one of those dating sites?” </p><p>She turned her screen towards him, “Yeah I guess, though I think more people use it for one night stands. You just put in your preferences and a photo and go from there.” </p><p>“You’re not thinking of dating, are you V?” Nero asked, glancing over at Vergil. </p><p>V followed his glance. Vergil just smirked and shook his head, dismissive. It wasn’t up to Vergil. He and Vergil weren’t in a real relationship and Vergil had come home with other partners every once in a while, though they never came back. He was a free man, he could date if he wanted to. He could find someone who would do all of the disgusting depraved things that he wanted done to him, could get what Vergil wouldn’t give. </p><p>He kept an eye on Vergil as he spoke, hoping to catch his reaction. “I’ll admit that I am curious.” </p><p>There was a moment of possessive energy about Vergil, a stiffness in his muscles, a clenching of his jaw, but Vergil forced himself to relax. So perhaps this wasn’t something that Vergil wasn’t alright with but that would be hypocritical of him and he’d never told V that they were exclusive. He’d have to do something now to change V’s mind and it would have to be quite convincing. Because that little bit of possessiveness just made V want to try all the harder. </p><p>Nico reached over, fishing V’s phone out of his pocket. She fiddled with it for just a moment before turning, leaning in against him and holding the phone up for a selfie. “Okay, time to work that smoulder.” </p><p>“I don’t smoulder,” V chuckled.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure smouldering is the number one thing you do,” Nero corrected.</p><p>He rolled his eyes but posed with Nico, looking up through his eyelashes and biting at his lip a little bit. There was the quiet click of the camera shutter and then she pulled the camera down, staying close to him but not on top of him as she messed with filters and cropping.</p><p>“There we go!” she yelped, passing the phone back, “that should get you laid.” </p><p>She’d installed the app and put the photo of the pair of them as his icon, though she was mostly cropped out of it. Some of his details were filled in two and he had a chuckle reading over her description of him. It was pretty accurate and he hadn’t realized she’d paid that much attention to his little details. </p><p>“You gotta fill in what you’re looking for,” Nico explained, “And then it’ll show you pics of people. You swipe right if you’re interested and left if you’re not, super easy.” </p><p>“You also have to field for creeps that message you.” Nero leaned forward, making eye contact with him, very serious eye contact, “There’s a lot of people out there that just to take advantage of others, you have to be careful.” </p><p>V nodded, “I’m sure I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“If you’re sure.” Nero kept his gaze on him. “You ever feel uncomfortable, block ‘em. This is for fun, not anything to get heartbroken over.” </p><p>“Oh please get heartbroken!” Nico piped up, eyes wide, “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve gone on a heartbroken bender! Please, we need to forget about nasty exes over drinks, please!” </p><p>“That’s not a positive experience,” Nero glared at her. </p><p>“Hmm, though I suppose it does hold it’s charm,” Vergil interjected, dropping off two plates of eggs before going back for two more. “Better to drink to forget than to spend years wondering after them.” </p><p>Nero looked confused, Nico poured hot sauce all over her food, and V looked after Vergil. He knew who Vergil meant, the partner that had been abandoned as he’d turned his attention to Temen Ni Gru and power, but he said nothing. It was not his story to tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was a normal guy. His jeans were nice and he’d worn a button up flannel for when he met V at the cafe, he had dark hair that was buzzed on the sides, he was muscular but not too much, he was handsome but not too much. He worked as a general manager. He had an average car. He was nothing to be excited about. V felt completely overdressed sitting across from him, or at least far too interesting. Too much black leather, too tight, no color in his wardrobe. His chest was exposed from the one nonblack, not tight item, a billowing white shirt, and there was silver jewelry going down his throat and into the opening. Sam couldn’t take his eyes away. </p><p>It made him feel special, in a way, to have such attention spent on him but, then again, V was probably the most interesting thing Sam had ever seen. He’d moved to Redgrave after the Qliphoth and the clean up that came after. He watched comedies and sports, nothing of interest. He didn’t even seem to have any good stories in him. Still V laughed when he guessed Sam was making a joke. </p><p>They drank their coffee, they talked, they waited until they felt comfortable in each other’s company. They left the cafe, got into Sam’s boring car, and drove to Sam’s boring apartment. It was small but so bare inside that it didn’t feel cramped. The only thing of ornamentation was the flag on the wall, that Sam had to explain to V was for showing his pride in the football team from back home. </p><p>They spoke more. This conversation was more fun, was more to V’s liking. They had discussed a little bit what they both wanted on Tinder but now they were going over limits and plans, what they both wanted out of it. Sam’s smile grew more with each limit that V passed up on, and there was a shiver of exhilaration in his spine at how predatory he looked. Sam was going to hurt him and fuck him and makie him feel things he’d never felt before. Doing what Sam wanted would be easy too. Sam wanted to top exclusively which wasn’t a problem, V could top Vergil if he had the urge. Sam wanted V to obey or to not obey and get punished for it. Sam wanted to fuck him without a condom, which was a bit of a worry but Sam swore he was clean and recently tested. </p><p>V yelped as Sam picked him up from the couch and he was stronger than he looked, V didn’t feel like he was going to fall at all. He was brought to a bedroom and dropped gently onto the mattress. Sam pushed against him, knocking him back against the mattress, crowding him. His mouth tasted like coffee still and the awful gum that he’d chewed on the drive. His hands were on his own buttons as he fumbled trying to undress himself before he gave up and pulled off of V, grabbing him by the arm and wrenching him up into a sitting position. </p><p>“Undress me,” he ordered. </p><p>V’s hands were shaking. He’d never been so nervous during sex before. He reached out and undid the buttons, pulling the shirt away from Sam’s shoulders. He was a bit hairy but that was fine, V didn’t care. </p><p>Sam rose to his knees and V could see the bulge of his cock through the denim. “With your teeth.” </p><p>Again V obeyed though he was a bit clumsy at it, a bit slow. It was hard to get to the zipper with the denim flap covering it and he was allowed his hands to pull the jeans down. And then there was something about Sam that wasn’t average. His cock wasn’t long but it was thick, the girth as much as V’s largest toy if not bigger and it was hot and human and alive. He’d never taken a real dick before, just toys with Vergil, and he wished he’d done more than basic prep before he met Sam. </p><p>“Well? It’s not going to suck itself,” Sam groaned, rolling his hips in V’s direction. </p><p>V swallowed. He could do this. He’d done it for vergil many times though Vergil was a lot smaller and he was sure there were a lot of different techniques between them. He drew closer, licked his lips, and wrapped them around Sam’s girth. Almost immediately it was too much, too wide, and it made his jaw ache, but that was fine. He could handle a little bit of pain. He’d come here for a lot more than a little bit. He pushed forward, taking a bit more of it, before pulling back, applying the kind of suction that would get Vergil humping the air. It did get a slight hiss out of Sam, so he knew it did something, just not enough. He pushed forward, taking more, fell back, sucking harder, again and again, taking more of it each time. </p><p>“You even know what you’re doing?” Sam grumbled and V looked up at him, nose buried in his public hair. “Dressed like that, looking at your profile, I thought you were some kind of whore, you’re just another vanilla bitch aren’t you?” </p><p>He flushed. There were tears in his eyes from the stretch but he blinked them away, tried again, went faster, sucked harder. He even got a warbled moan as Sam touched his throat. </p><p>It wasn’t enough though, he wasn’t good enough at this. </p><p>Sam pulled out of his mouth and slapped his cheek with his cock. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?” he growled. </p><p>V nodded. </p><p>Sam slapped him again with the wet head of his dick. “Come on now, use your words.” </p><p>“I want to be good for you,” V corrected. </p><p>A hand wrapped around his throat and there was that pressure, that beloved removal of air as Sam pulled him up, away from the mattress so that their faces were close together, kissing distance. “Who do you want to be good for?” </p><p>It hurt, more than it cut off air but it still made his voice sound strange, rubbery and foreign. “You sir. I want to be good for you, sir.” </p><p>Sam released him and he wobbled, throwing out a hand to catch himself on the wall. He was barely even breathing hard but his cock was aching, trapped in his leather pants and tight briefs. </p><p>“You want to be good yet that’s all you can muster. Pathetic.” </p><p>That last word, that was Vergil’s, though he’d never used it on V. He wanted to prove Sam wrong. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. </p><p>“I’m sorry sir, let me try again?” </p><p>Sam wasn’t looking at him though, he adjusted himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, just like Vergil had when he’d disappointed him. V bit his lip. Was that all he was, a disappointment? He didn’t want to be. They’d just started. </p><p>“Take off your clothes.” Sam ordered and there was spit in his mouth. “Let’s see if you’re as skinny as you look.” </p><p>His hands were shaking harder now and his lip was stuck in his teeth as he started on them, trying to obey, trying to be good. </p><p>“Off the bed, come on, give me something to look at.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” even his voice was shaking, “sorry, sir.”</p><p>He got in front of Sam, untucking his shirt before pulling it down his arms. He let it drop down to the floor with Sam’s own clothes. </p><p>“Shit, you’re actually worse off than I thought,” Sam whistled, “I’m not sure how I’m not going to break you.” </p><p>This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have come here, he shouldn’t have tried. Of course Sam would think he was just as weak as Vergil did, as the rest of them did. </p><p>“I don’t break easily, sir.” he glared down at Sam as he worked on the buckles on his pants. He was surprised at how confident he sounded. “You should test me out before you come to such a conclusion.” </p><p>Sam whistled again. “Alright, alright, I like that. But we’re going to have to do something about your attitude.” </p><p>That he could work with, he could keep his head held high with. He shucked off his sandals and then pulled down his pants and briefs, stepping out of them. There was a pinch in his hip but that didn’t distract him. </p><p>Sam reached up, grabbed him by the collar of silver, and yanked him down by it, knocking him off balance. He didn’t quite land on Sam’s lap but he was close and Sam maneuvered him into position, his half hard cock trapped between Sam’s legs as his ass was hoisted up over the swell of his thigh. V was half off the bed and half in the air and he wrapped his dangled arm around Sam’s legs to keep himself steady. </p><p>A hand landed hard on his ass, knocking a breath out of him in surprise. </p><p>“Now about that attitude.” </p><p>Again the hand came down, swatted him, and it stung, a million needles on the flat of his skin. There was no time for counting or breathing or arguing, not that V would. The swats came fast, one after another, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Hard enough for him to cry, though he swallowed every sound that he could. He didn’t want Sam to know that this hurt. He didn’t want to admit it to himself. Spankings were childish, he could take them without any issue. </p><p>Then there was a moment of reprieve of cold breath burning his skin as Sam tried to chill the swollen red skin. There was a popping sound, cork from a bottle, and the next time Sam touched him, his fingers were against V’s hole. </p><p>“What do you say V?” Sam asked and V could hear the sadistic grin in his voice. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” V rasped, “Please, sir.” </p><p>The fingers breached him. It wasn’t like how Vergil did it, it was three fingers all at once and his hole burned as much as the red skin around it. His cock was fully hard though and, had he been stronger and in a position to do so, he would be thrusting between Sam’s thighs. He moaned, shakily, as Sam finger fucked him, crooking his fingers to find a good spot inside V. </p><p>“There we go,” Sam mused, sliding his fingers in and out faster, albeit a little dry, V’s rim catching on his knuckles on each drag. “There’s some pretty noises.” </p><p>That just made V want to make more of them. He sniffled and sighed, trying to get air when he could between crooning. His prostate was being rubbed so hard, so deliberately, and Vergil did that too but his touch was so nice and gentle, it didn’t come with this heartbeat throb. </p><p>“Hands and knees,” Sam ordered, pulling his fingers free and slapping the still stinging flesh of V’s ass. “Put your ass up.” </p><p>V pulled off his lap and almost fell, knees quaking, all of his sensation in the now racing heartbeat, a pumping thunder rumble against his ass. He wanted to turn, to look, as how much of a mess his ass was. </p><p>He was barely in position before Sam was on top of him, not pressing against him but squatting with his legs spread, feet on the sides of either of V’s knees. </p><p>“What do you want, V?” he asked, and there was a pressure, the tip of his thick cock, wet from precum and spit, against his rim. </p><p>He wasn’t going to get it, not until he said what he wanted. “Your cock, sir. Please, I want to feel you inside me.”</p><p>“There we go.” Sam sank down and into him and it hurt, it felt like it was too much, he was just so thick. The fingers hadn’t been enough. The amount of lubricant wasn’t enough. V knew he could stop this, he had the word on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn’t use it. He wasn’t going to give in. He wasn’t weak. </p><p>And Sam wasn’t that long but he felt like he was a mile long before his balls met V’s skin. </p><p>“Relax,” Sam ordered, putting his hands on V’s sides. </p><p>V tried, long wiggling breaths in and out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He knew that his makeup was ruined but he hoped he could get to the bathroom and wash it away before Sam noticed. </p><p>The hands weren’t there to help him stay in position, they weren’t there to soothe him. They were suddenly pushing and his back was thrown into an arch as his stomach met the mattress, crushing his cock beneath him. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now, got it?” Sam claimed. </p><p>V nodded, “Yes, please, sir, please fuck me.” </p><p>The first pull out and push in was agonizing and V hid his face with his hair. The second was painful but easier. The third was just pressure and pulse. Then Sam started to pick up the pace and V moaned, the angle having shifted for Sam’s cock to rub against him deliciously. It was no longer too big, too thick, the pain was fading, being replaced with something amazing and beautiful and tense. He wanted it. He wanted more of it. </p><p>He wanted to touch his cock. He wanted that pressure that came from his prostate to reach a climax, wanted to be allowed that little bit of autonomy. He didn’t ask for it, he didn’t beg for it. </p><p>He begged for something else. </p><p>“Sir, fuck me harder, please?” </p><p>Sam slowed but didn’t stop, the angle changed, everything went wrong for a moment, and then Sam’s foot, still stinking of his sock, landed on V’s face, pushing him down into the mattress. With his mouth open from a moan Sam’s toes slid against his tongue, tasting like grime and salt. V tried to block it out. The angle that Sam had changed to let him go deeper and V could only cry out at the pleasure of it. He was so low, he was so worthless, beneath Sam’s foot, but he could take it, he could prove to him that he was worth it. </p><p>Sam slapped his ass making him clench and he moaned from how good clenching felt. He was so full. </p><p>“Shit!” Sam snarled. “Shit shit shit!” </p><p>He grabbed V’s sides again, shoving in as deep as he could, and came. The semen was refreshing, warm and soothing, against the sensitive tissues in him. Sam stayed in him until he was done pulsing cum out of his dick, and then he pulled out, stood up. V shivered, immediately cold from the lack of contact. </p><p>Sam moved towards his face though and V wondered if there was more, if he’d be asked to suck his cock again. But Sam grabbed him by his mussed hair, slicked to his forehead in unattractive patterns, and pulled him somewhat upright. Only upright enough that Sam could wipe his cock off in V’s hair. He then patted V on the face, hard enough to make him flinch, and looked over the mess of his eyeliner. </p><p>“There we go, you’re fucking hot like this.”</p><p>He wandered off, leaving V in his bed and V had been cold before, had been alone before, nude in a strange place, but never like this. </p><p>“I’m going to make some tea!” Sam called out from the other room. “You want any?” </p><p>V tried to find his voice. He tried to find anything. He croaked out a yes after a moment but it didn't sound like him. </p><p>He hadn’t cum and he wondered if he was supposed to, if he was meant to cum on Sam’s cock or if he was supposed to go to the bathroom and masturbate. He had to go to the bathroom anyway, to clean himself off. The bathroom wasn’t far but it was suddenly a daunting task. His cane was still in the front room. He had to get the cum out of him though and he was certain that Sam wouldn’t approve of it leaking onto his floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a wet tight heat, wrapped around him, hands carding through his hair, soft green eyes on his lips, and a slight anxiety under the skin that rose and fell against him. Vergil had never been one to take things slowly, as much as he enjoyed playing with V’s patience, but here he was, riding V as if they had all the time in the world, as if there were no other engagements or necessities for them. </p><p>V’s lips parted and Vergil leaned down, kissed him, and even that was gentle, not in a way that made V feel fragile but in a way that made Vergil seem so. He didn’t ask Vergil if that was the case; didn’t push him, he rolled his hips as he pressed kiss after kiss against the lips given to him, loving how Vergil moaned and let himself lay down so that their chests were together and V could take over. </p><p>Vergil never let V take over like this, not without a fight for control. Here though, he wrapped his arm around V’s neck, hand still in his hair, and buried his face in V’s neck, letting little puffs of air warm his skin. This was interesting, new, and V felt like he had to hold onto it as he slid in and out of Vergil’s slick pussy. Vergil had offered him this, not using it as a bargain or some sort of incentive. V hadn’t even asked to have sex with him, wasn’t left to beg. He’d come out of the shower, hair fluffy from the blow dryer and a towel around his waist, and Vergil had pressed against him, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him. He looked like he was starving for him. He looked like he didn’t want anyone else. </p><p>He’d led V to the bed, stripped, slid against him, skin against skin, leaving kisses over his collarbones and ribs, hands tracing the tattoos that no longer rested so heavy in his skin. Vergil was a romantic, but he’d never been that way with V, there was no need to woo or seduce himself but now it seemed he’d changed his mind. </p><p>“Do I feel good for you?” Vergil asked, voice raspy between gentle moans. </p><p>V rolled his hips up into him, letting a hand trail down so his fingers could tease at Vergil’s asshole. </p><p>“You feel amazing,” V said, wondering distantly why Vergil was asking him this. It wasn’t like him. He didn’t need compliments all that much, didn’t need V speaking. V ran a hand up Vergil’s back, against his slicked back hair, and tried to find his jaw. He wanted to pull him up, wanted to check on him. He’d never had to check on Vergil before; he was the one that was receiving the hardship of their furtive mating most of the time, even if he was topping. But something was up, he could tell. “Let me see you?” </p><p>Vergil hoisted himself up a bit, on his elbows, and looked down at V. V traced his jaw, his cheek, with the palm of his hand and Vergil actually leaned into it, closing his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, letting the moans drift from him, no energy put into representing himself as strong and stoic. </p><p>V rolled deeper, slid his finger into Vergil, and the moan grew into a pleasured hiss, Vergil fighting the urge to bow his head as V started to fuck him in both holes. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” V asked, picking up the pace. </p><p>Vergil’s eyebrows were knotted, the lines around his eyes deepening, as V fucked him, still gentle, but with speed. </p><p>When he spoke it was questioning, lost, even with V’s earlier affirmation. “Beautiful enough for you?” </p><p>It couldn’t have been some form of self esteem drop, Vergil didn’t let those come out, not even to V. He held his feelings of himself so close to his chest that it made him seem like he just didn’t care about what he did to others, any mistake just seemed to be brushed aside. He didn’t ask questions like this. He didn’t ask others to make him feel better. </p><p>V kissed him again, on the side of his lips, on his nose, on his cheek, on his eyelashes. He wondered at what was going on in that head now that he wasn’t inside of it. He didn’t know what Vergil was going through, just that asking would push him away. </p><p>“Not just for me,” V stated, “Anyone would be lucky to look upon you. My lord was like a star in highest heaven drawn down to earth by spells and wickedness. My lord was like the opening eyes of day when western winds creep softly over the flowers.”</p><p>Vergil blinked a few times as there was moisture in his eyelashes and he bit his lip in a way that made V just want to kiss him more. He didn’t need to though, for Vergil was pushing down on him, kissing him harder than before, pushing back on V’s fingers and cock. </p><p>“Cum inside of me?” he asked, hiding his face once more against V’s chest. </p><p>V slid another finger into his ass. Sure Vergil was older than most humans conceived at and had taken enough hormones to chase away his menstrual cycle but V didn’t trust that. He was half of two of a kind, they didn’t know the risks. </p><p>“Not in here,” V decided even though he was suddenly much closer than he realized. It was something about it, being told to breed his lover, for the first time. Vergil was showing some strange side of himself tonight and it was driving V wild, closer and further from his orgasm over and over. </p><p>He took his fingers out of Vergil’s hole and brought them up to spit on his palm. </p><p>“I want you,” Vergil admitted. It was so quiet, this broken secret. </p><p>V pulled out of him and added the spit to his pussy wetted cock. He held Vergil’s scalp with his dry hand, fingers and hair threaded together. He kissed Vergil’s hairline. “And you have me.” </p><p>The sound that came out of Vergil was a long breathy sigh, something to ground him, something to keep him together. V didn’t ask why he was falling apart. </p><p>“Do I?” </p><p>V pressed another kiss to his scalp, then another. “Of course.” </p><p>Vergil’s arm around his neck tightened a bit and V felt a bit of moisture on his ribs. </p><p>“Do you want anything?” V asked, keeping his voice gentle, smooth, quiet.</p><p>A hand behind him, Vergil reached down, grabbed V’s cock, and led it back to his hole. He pressed kisses to V’s clavicle. “Fuck me. Forget about all this and fuck me.” </p><p>V put both his hands on Vergil’s ass, spreading his cheeks. He couldn’t see Vergil’s expression. He pushed up, guided by Vergil’s hand, and speared him. Vergil gasped at the stretch, biting off the last of the noise and drawing it out as V pressed in and in. It was tight and they really should have used lube for this but Vergil hissed so beautifully when V bottomed out and it wasn’t like they didn’t do this often enough that he was able to fit without hurting him. </p><p>He set a gentle pace, similar to the one that Vergil had before, thrusting in and out with shallow movements. It must have been enough because Vergil was gasping against him, his hands reaching back to take V’s place in holding him open for better access. He was hotter, tighter, the grip unrelenting around his cock as he ground it against Vergil’s tissues. And Vergil was so good for it, whimpering and clinging to him. </p><p>“I’m close,” Vergil whispered after a few minutes of the grinding. “I-” he interrupted himself with a moan as V shoved deeper. That pressure, just beneath his bladder, was so tight. He wanted to cum too, wanted to cum inside Vergil. Vergil was trying to say something though, something that had to be important. </p><p>Even so, he picked up the pace, wrapping an arm around Vergil’s waist, the other around his shoulders. He held him steady, held him still, so that he could fuck him like he wanted. </p><p>“What is it?” V asked, trying to get the information out, as gently as he could; not a push but a prod. </p><p>“I-” was all Vergil could get out before pain seared through V’s chest, stemming from his collar. He came on that pain, on that harsh electrical buzz of teeth against bone. Vergil cut him off by giving him what he’d been asking for from him for so long, He hurt him, and he’d never cum so fast and so hard before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t meet at a cafe this time, didn’t have much conversation, before V was in his bedroom, stripped and ready. He wanted more. He needed more. Vergil was acting so strange and he knew that it was his fault and he wanted to fix it but more than that he wanted Sam to fuck him, he wanted Sam to degrade him, punish him, for not being what Vergil needed. V thought that he was doing this to prove that he was strong enough to take it, to be made better, on his own terms, but Vergil had been trying so hard to tell him something and he hadn’t been able to get it out and ever since V had felt so guilty about it. Vergil couldn’t tell him because of his own insecurities but V was nothing but his insecurities, he should have known them all. </p><p>“I want more,” V snarled, even as Sam bound his wrists together, behind him. “Hurt me.” </p><p>Sam locked them in place before taking a step back, looking V over. “Is that any way to talk to me?”</p><p>“What are you going to do if I misbehave?” V asked, tilting his head. “I want you to punish me.” </p><p>Sam lifted his hands and for a moment V felt a shudder through him. This behavior already was enough to get Vergil to be done with him. He shouldn’t have been taunting Sam. He wouldn’t get what he needed if he acted out. </p><p>“I could take what I want and not touch you,” Sam said, “Or I can take pictures. Show all your friends what a kinky freak you are.” </p><p>“I’m sure they know,” V said, even though he could feel the blush spread over his cheeks. </p><p>“Knowing and seeing are different animals, I think you’ll find.” He touched V, finally, grabbing him by the jaw, squeezing hard with this thumb and fingers pushing between his teeth. <br/>“Now, try again.” </p><p>“Please, sir,” V slurred, trying to enunciate, “Please hurt me.” </p><p>He released his jaw and it already ached, slapped him across the face hard enough his skin turned red enough to hide the blush. “There we go, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” </p><p>V shook his head. “No sir, sorry sir.” </p><p>Sam slapped him again and there were tears in his eyes already. V tried to blink them away. He couldn’t be so weak to not be able to handle a few slaps, could he? Sam wasn’t looking at him though, wasn’t gauging his reaction. He was down on his knees, cuffing V’s ankles. The cuffs were all soft leather with metal wrapped around them, they wouldn’t leave marks, but there wasn’t much in terms of space between them, only four small links. He could only take steps a few inches long and he wouldn’t be able to use his hands for balance. </p><p>Sam rose up again, this time to fiddle with the collar around V’s neck. He adjusted it, made it snug, before attaching a leash to it. </p><p>“There we go, now you’re starting to look the part,” Sam admitted. </p><p>He pulled away and tugged and, just as V had expected, made him walk. He tried not to stumble, tried not to limp, as Sam got him into the center of the room, just under a bannister. He tossed the leash up and over it, pulling it down so that V had to stand perfectly straight for it to not tug on his throat. And Sam tied the end of the leash just past where it was connected to the collar, so V would be stuck like that. If he fell, he’d choke himself and he didn’t know if Sam would be quick enough to undo the leash in time. </p><p>So he wouldn’t fall. He had gotten this far without needing his cane; he could handle this. </p><p>Sam stood close to him, so they could breathe each other in, and reached up, grabbing and tugging on V’s nipples, twisting them so that he winced and had to lean forward, feeling the collar tug. “So, what’s the occasion?” Sam asked, grinning wolfishly, “You do something bad that daddy needs to punish you for?” </p><p>V didn’t like that but it was a minor thing, he didn’t bring it up. He had to think though, there were many things that he felt he should be punished for, absolved for, but he knew that they wouldn’t get him what he needed. If he wanted to be punished for being selfish, asking someone else to give him attention would never work. </p><p>“I’ve been… a disappointment.” That was accurate, even though admitting it twisted in his chest and he felt too open, too vulnerable, in saying it. </p><p>Sam didn’t look at him, digging through his pockets. He pulled out a chain, attached to clamps. At least they wouldn’t be cold. “Well that’s something we can agree on.” </p><p>The twisting hurt and V almost guffawed, exhaled hard through his nose. He deserved that, he knew that he did, but it still hurt more than anything Sam had done to him yet. </p><p>But then he was distracted, Sam’s hands on his chest, his hot hands against the cold nubs of V’s nipples. He was gentle, at first, just rolling his palms against the piercings but then he turned his hand and tugged on them, making V gasp. He pinched and twisted them, making V try to chase his hands. His nipples were always sensitive and Sam was turning them into hypersensitive nubs, stiff and ready for the blunt metal. He hissed as each clamp was pressed to his skin, a moment of terror as he didn't know how the clamps and the piercings would interact, and the pinch felt sharper than it was. They were cheap and unelegant, but they did the job and Sam gave the chain a slight tug to test them, making V arch his back, getting on his tiptoes, and suck in air. He could feel the bars in his flesh so much more tenderly, the clamps digging around them. </p><p>Sam chuckled, watching how V squirmed. “And yet you’re already so hard.” </p><p>V hadn’t noticed. He glanced down, saw his cock hard and heavy between his legs, precum starting to bead at the tip. His body was loving this, the attention, the nerves lighting up, the promise of more. He didn’t fight it. </p><p>“It’s for you to do with as you please,” V exhaled. </p><p>Sam grinned, reached out, and wrapped his hand around V’s length. His hand was so warm. He pumped V’s cock a few times, getting his palm slick with precum. V’s mouth was open all the while, letting out little puffs of air and whines. The moment he started to truly get vocal Sam released him and batted his cock with a slight slap, making V grit his teeth and pull back, nerves confused and feet aching to be flat on the floor once more. </p><p>Sam circled him and V loved the predatory nature of it, tried to show himself off as best he could in his position, turning his wrists to grab and pull his cheeks apart to show off his hole. He’d stretched himself earlier, knowing that Sam wouldn’t spend time on it. </p><p>“Move your hands if you don’t want your fingers broken,” Sam ordered and V complied. He brought his hands to the small of his back and his feet flat, his mouth dry with wonder at what was coming. It was a hand, not too terribly surprising, against the swell of his ass. The first few strikes were nominal and V’s cock dripped from them, from the promise that there was more to come and he moved to meet the hand as it came down on him. </p><p>Sam didn’t fight him for that except to strike him harder, the sound of palm on skin loud enough that V’s cries of excitement were echoes. It felt good, it felt right to be hurt like this. His earlier worry that he couldn’t do this were quelled by how little Sam was doing and how well he was doing so far. </p><p>Sam spanked him until the tears were back in his eyes and V’s legs were shaking from the force of the strikes. He could feel his heartbeat thundering in his skin, so hot, as his cock drooled.</p><p>The next slap wasn’t hard but it rested on him, making his skin prickle. Sam was looking for something, pulling it out from under his bed, a long flat band of leather with metal ridges along one side. V shivered as he looked at it, craning his neck to see it over his shoulder. Sam dragged it against his skin, reaching around and cupping V’s balls. It gave him a moment to rest, to let his back sit against Sam’s chest, to take some of the weight off his legs. </p><p>“You’re depraved, you know that?” Sam asked as he rolled V’s testicals in his hand. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” V groaned. </p><p>“Do you even feel sorry for being so low?” The leather slipped between V’s legs, the tip of the flogger rubbing against his balls from behind. “Do you deserve to make up for it?” </p><p>The soft rolling changed, switched into a hard grip and he pulled, the pleasure turning to a sweet agony, shooting up through V’s groin. He growled through it but the pain took away his concentration, made his knee fail him, and he was choking, following Sam’s hold of his balls towards the floor, the noose of the collar tightening against his throat. His tongue fell from his mouth as the numb sensation took over his airway and his head immediately took on the consistency of cotton. </p><p>Sam took a step back, watching as V struggled to breathe and get his footing at the same time. The pain in his balls receded but that was little compensation for the oxygen he was missing out on. He could tell that his face was turning red as she gasped on nothing, as he stared and Sam was just standing there, calmly observing him. </p><p>Sam watched and watched, until V couldn’t see him anymore, his vision spotty and dark. Then he stepped forward and grabbed V by the elbows, hoisting him up, holding him so that his feet could gain purchase and not have his weight on them too much and he sucked in air, gasp after gasp. His vision returned, and the pulse in his face slowed as he stood there. </p><p>“You never answered me,” Sam growled and V knew that the reward for failing him now would be to be dropped and left to hang again. But he didn’t remember the question. It had faded with his hold on himself. </p><p>“Yes, sir?” he asked, hoping that was right, that that was good enough. </p><p>Sam let go of him, gently, looking at his feet as he did, making sure that they settled well, that they were supporting V. That tightness returned around V’s throat but it wasn’t choking him. He must have pleased him. </p><p>“I’m going to take that pretty little cane you brought here with you and turn your ass a nice bright red. Would that help?” </p><p>A shiver ran through V at that. He could picture the welts and bruises such a beating would grant him. Something that Vergil never would do and he wondered what Vergil would do if he saw the effects. Perhaps filming this wasn’t such a bad idea. </p><p>“Yes sir, please, sir,” he begged.  </p><p>Sam smiled, ran his thumb along V’s lip, and then left him standing there alone in the room. It was a moment for V to think, to try to remember what he’d said yes to though that never came back to him, and then to start to worry. He’d already fallen once and he was much weaker now. He could feel his leg shaking and if he fell again there was no way he could guess that Sam would be back in time to get him back on his feet. </p><p>He was though, back before V’s knee could buckle, the pale cane in hand. </p><p>“You want to count?” Sam asked as he positioned himself as V’s side, rubbing the cool alloy against his inflamed cheeks. </p><p>He didn’t really. He was here to be hurt and to please and counting out loud would probably please Sam. “Yes sir.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>There was a quick whisk of air and followed by a sharp pain and a quick little thwap sound. By instinct V’s hips thrust forward and then the pain blossomed, spreading from the point of contact. </p><p>“One!” </p><p>A hand rubbed against the skin and it burned, bringing attention to the affected nerves. V’s body didn’t know how to react, pushing against while trying to get away at the same time. He could feel the line of skin start to swell. </p><p>“Very good.” The hand was pulled away and V was struck again and again, three quick swipes, each a little bit harder than the last as he grit out the numbers. His knee buckled on the last one, the collar tugging, but he forced himself up, not losing his balance, and got himself back up. Again there was Sam’s hand to rub against the angry flesh. </p><p>More swats, V counted to ten and he couldn’t stand on his feet anymore. The pain was sharp and enduring, tingling over his skin and he relished in it, even as he lifted one foot and then the other, a strange little dance to distract himself. </p><p>Sam’s hand wrapped around his balls again, tighter this time though without the tugging, turning his testicles tight and pink. </p><p>“Stand still,” Sam ordered and V whimpered as he settled back down.</p><p>Sam tapped his balls with the cane and V arched his back, trying to pull away as he grit his teeth, trying not to shriek. He didn’t count the hits to his testicals, the pain bringing forward another form of pleasure, nirvana sitting at the base of his skull like a balloon, filling up and threatening to burst, to flood him with euphoria and numbness. </p><p>Sam lifted the cane to V’s face, horizontally. “Hold this.” </p><p>V dropped his jaw and Sam slid the shaft between his teeth, using it as a gag. His hands roamed, almost gentle over V’s stomach and ribs, which rose and fell so obviously as he breathed through his nose. Sam’s fingers looped through the chain that hung between V’s nipples and he tugged. This was a pain he was more used to, one he’d given himself to a lesser degree as he played with himself in his room. Now though it was like ice pouring through his veins, followed by sulfur. </p><p>“You want me to take this off?” Sam asked, tugging harder. </p><p>V couldn’t answer in the way that he wanted to. He couldn’t say that he wanted whatever Sam wanted, he could only nod or shake his head. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>Sam unclasped his nipples at the same time, just dropping the chain to the floor as all of the blood rushed into the hard nubs and the pleasure poured through V’s mind, the nirvana spilling through the folds of his brain. Sam’s palms were on those nubs, rubbing them and he squealed at the pain, his cock so hard that it hurt as well. He wanted Sam to keep touching him, to hurt him, to make him cum just from how he was rolling his nipples in circles against his chest. He took them between his fingers and he pulled, he twisted, and then he put his mouth on one and started to suckle on it, making V shudder and tremble, his mind going blank. </p><p>When Sam bit down he thought he was going to orgasm and he moaned around the thin shaft in his mouth, trying to focus on not dropping his cane. </p><p>Sam released him and he had to fight the urge to slump. Nothing but the binding was touching his skin and the awakened nerves were all he was truly aware of. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you,” Sam whispered, pulling close enough that V could feel his clothes cock rub against his already drooling one. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” </p><p>V nodded vigorously. He’d been smart this time, had stretched his ass before coming over, it wouldn’t hurt as badly but part of him wanted it to hurt. He wanted to be tight enough for Sam. He wanted to feel good for him. </p><p>Sam knelt down before him and undid the cuffs around his ankles. V felt light without them, almost like he’d float away. He didn’t have a lot of time to think about that as Sam moved behind him, undoing his fly and pulling out his erection as he reached around to drag his nails across V’s chest, the blunt tips irritating his nipples further. </p><p>He pressed against V’s ass and he took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be as bad as last time, he knew that, but there was still the threat that it would be too much for him. Sam spat and it was hot and wet against V’s hole and then Sam was pushing in between the harsh redness of V’s cheeks. V whined, head falling back, drool dripping down from the sides of his mouth. Sam was so thick, and when he bottomed out the ridge on the bottom head of his cock nestled against V’s prostate. </p><p>It only took a few minutes before V was cumming, his chin soaking wet from saliva, his moans echoing off the bedroom walls. His cum just spilled out, untouched, white falling onto the floor. </p><p>Sam laughed and he could feel it rumbling through his sensitive tissues. “Already huh? Little masochist.” </p><p>V couldn’t even thank him for letting him cum. He could just moan as Sam kept pounding into him, lifting his bad leg, finally giving him some relief on it, and fucking into him harder. He swore as he came, and pulled out almost immediately, reigniting the pain in V’s ass with another hard slap. </p><p>“You made a mess on my floor,” Sam complained, releasing his wrists before coming around to the front and untying the leash. “You better get that cleaned up.” </p><p>V didn’t move, not until Sam pulled the cane out of his mouth. “Yes sir.” </p><p>Sam nodded but there was a difference in the atmosphere. The scene was over, or was it, V couldn’t tell. Sam had cum so there was the chance of that but V wasn’t certain. He handed V his cane at least before he left V alone in the room again. He went to the kitchen of the small apartment and V relaxed, leaning his weight on the cane, as he stared at his mess. Was he allowed to use cleaning supplies or was he expected to eat it off the floor? He looked around the room, hoping for some hint. </p><p>There was a box of tissues by the table at least. He took a few of them and got to work, wiping Sam’s dribbling cum from his aching hole before rubbing at the mess on the hardwood. <br/>Then his brain started to race. He could hear the kettle boiling, Sam was making tea. That had to mean the scene was over then. He wondered if he’d done well, why Sam was so quick to leave the room when they were done, what he was doing wrong. He must have been doing something wrong if Sam didn’t want to spend time with him. He must not have been good enough. </p><p>Wetness hit the floor and he wiped up his tears alongside his seed. He wanted to be good enough; he’d tried so hard. He must have said the wrong thing, must have done the wrong thing. Perhaps it was because he was too weak to stand up the entire time. The tears kept falling as he worked and when he was done he pulled himself to the foot of the bed, curling up against it on the floor, buried his head in his arms, and let himself sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt sick. He’d slept in later than he did from just chronic pain, but this was something else on top of it. He felt sluggish, bleary, and exhausted, like he hadn’t slept at all. One his nightstand there was a tall glass of water, a can of overly sweetened coffee, and a bottle of painkillers. He hadn’t put them there but he was glad they were there now. He felt almost hungover. </p><p>He drank the water first, with the medicine, it wasn’t even the brand he kept in the nightstand’s drawer, and got halfway through the coffee before he was feeling strong enough to get out of bed. His legs teetered beneath him. He just wanted to go back to bed. It was afternoon though, he had to face at least some part of the day. </p><p>So he got dressed and went out into the shop, drinking his coffee as he went. There was music playing, some terrible punk rock, so he knew Nero was there. Dante always listened to heavy metal with country undertones. Neither one of them ever listened to music that the general public would consider good.</p><p>Nero was sitting at Dante’s desk, filling out paperwork. He had a calculator and a hot mug of coffee with him, though he pouted at the numbers he was pushing in. </p><p>“More lonely, with no other souls as his companion. Is it only you today?” V asked. </p><p>Nero glanced up at him for a moment, eyebrows raised, “You’re finally up.” </p><p>“I am.” He hobbled to one of the walls, leaned against it, and watched as Nero marked expenses. “Everyone else on the field?” </p><p>“Yeah, Nico is driving Vergil and Dante over to Landsmeet to deal with a Frost infestation. And that gives me full reign over looking at all the structural damage Devil May Cry needs to pay for.” </p><p>“Hmm.” He pushed off from the wall and moved across the room, to the couch that sat under a window. First time he’d been here the couch was almost completely buried in books and papers, Dante researching something that he never explained. There was a blanket on it but nothing else and sat on it, legs up. They still felt weak and his hip hurt when he moved it. </p><p>“You feeling okay? You’re a bit of a recluse but you’re never holed up asleep this long.” </p><p>V sighed. “I may have overexerted myself yesterday.” </p><p>“That guy you’re seeing really took it out of you, huh?” Nero was dancing around something, anxious. He rolled his new wrist, making the bones crinkle, a habit he did when he was idling too long or when he was nervous. He wanted to say something. There was a reason that he was here, alone, doing finances. Kyrie would usually be here if it was just Nero, since she was quicker at formatting the books and allocating costs. </p><p>“I suppose.” V didn’t want to get into it. </p><p>Nero sighed. He closed the books and set them to the side, setting the calculator on top of them. He looked over at V and sighed again. </p><p>“I don’t like him.” </p><p>V raised an eyebrow, “Who?” </p><p>“The guy you’re seeing. You’ve been acting weird ever since you started seeing him.”</p><p>V shook his head. He wanted to be angry about it, wanted to defend Sam, but he was too tired for it. He was disappointing Nero, he could tell. He was disappointing everyone. He didn’t know how to stop. </p><p>“There’s no need to concern yourself.” </p><p>“No need?” Nero raised his voice and V flinched. It was strange, he didn’t flinch often, he had no need to flinch from something that Nero did. But in that instance he thought that Nero would do more than shout, that he deserved it at that, and it frightened him. “V, when you’re gone Vergil’s a whole mess. I volunteered to stay behind so I could talk to you about it. He’s worried about you and so am I.” </p><p>That wasn’t right. Vergil had no reason to worry about him. None of them did. He wasn’t some child following strangers, he was an adult, capable of his own decisions. It didn’t affect them. It didn’t matter </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” </p><p>“I mean we care about you and this relationship you’ve gotten yourself into is dangerous. I don’t think it’s healthy.” </p><p>“It shouldn’t affect you. It’s my body, it’s my decision.” </p><p>Nero pulled out from the table, the chair scraping along the floor painfully, before he strode over. There was anger in him, the urge to go out and fight something, not V, never V. He was always soft with V, even when he was hurting, and V hated it. He knew that it was because Nero looked down on him, knew that, even though he was only a quarter demon, he was still so much stronger than V, could take so much more punishment, that if he ever fought him, V would be destroyed. Nero understood that, that’s why he was so kind. He hated it. </p><p>Nero stopped when he was a few feet away, looking down at V with his hands in fists at his sides. “You don’t get it. You don’t live in a vacuum. And this, this is more than your usual pain, this is something that your shenanigans caused. You’re part of a team, a family, what you’re doing affects the rest of us.” </p><p>“I’m letting you down.” V didn’t think about it. The words just came out and he turned his head, unable to look at Nero. He was a disappointment, he knew that, had asked Sam to absolve him of it.</p><p>“”What?” Nero actually sounded taken aback, perhaps because V had realized it. “That’s not- you’re not! You’re not letting us down at all!”</p><p>“I don’t go on hunts with you,” V spat, his shoulders rising along with his disgust. He’d been holding this in for a long time but it was true, he had noticed it. “I just stay here and research, a broken and weak human! It is expected of me to be hurting, to weigh you all down! I am half of your father but I am all the worst parts. I am not worth any of your pity or time!” </p><p>“Shut up!” Nero all but screamed and V curled in on himself, all but hiding his head behind his arm. Nero was shaking and then he pulled himself together, tried to calm down, to speak more softly. “Shut up, please. I need you to listen to me and I need you to believe me. We need a researcher and Vergil thought you were best for the job. You’re not broken and you’re not weak, just as I wasn’t broken when I just had the one arm. You remember that, don’t you? When Nico was making my first breaker and I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t do anything, I was just beating myself up because I felt like such a disappointment and that things would never go back to the way they were meant to be. You were there. You stayed up with me all night and you kept me fighting. I saw you, a human being, fighting throughout that month and then through the Qliphoth, all the way through to the end, even as your body was failing you. You are stronger than you think. You are more than all of Vergil’s scraps, you’re his motivation.” </p><p>V bit his lip. He didn’t look at Nero. That was back then, when he had familiars, when he had people to fight on his behalf. Now he was all alone in his body. </p><p>“You don’t have to believe me right now,” Nero took the last few steps forward and knelt down, reaching out to V. V didn’t want to be touched, was worried his skin would catch alight at the contact, but when Nero’s fingers found his hair and ran through it he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into it. “But I think you’re worthy of care and of better than that guy you’re seeing. It’s making you and Vergil a mess.” </p><p>“We aren’t exclusive,” V pouted, not knowing why. “Am I hurting him?” </p><p>“I don’t know. The place just feels so wrong when you’re with this other guy; Vergil hides away the entire time. He’s so loud though, you’d never expect it from him but he paces and stomps his feet and he talks to himself. I try not to listen in, Dante isn’t so good about it, but I still hear things. I think it terrifies him, the idea that you’ll leave him for someone else, that he’ll be abandoned again.” </p><p>“He doesn’t need me anymore.”</p><p>“If that was true why would he make you an individual person instead of just keeping you inside of him like before the Qliphoth?”</p><p>V stared at him, mouth open. He hadn’t thought of that at all. He thought that Vergil just needed someone to fuck, someone to do busy work, a warm body against him at night. But Vergil could get anyone for those tasks, and he’d pulled V out of himself, not changing him in any way from how he’d been before. He thought back to the last time they’d had sex, how Vergil was trying to say something and had failed so terribly. </p><p>“You need to talk about this,” Nero said, his voice so soft. “Figure out what you mean to each other.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was reading, though the book was quite dry, as Vergil shuffled around in the bathroom. Everyone else was gone, off to some celebration to honor removing a plague of hellhounds from a quiet village a few towns away. It was too loud and crowded for the pair of them, so they had elected to stay home. Nero had given V a look as a reminder of what they’d talked about and V did intend to talk to Vergil about what was going on but Vergil had vanished into the bathroom for half an hour and V couldn’t help but feel that he was being avoided. </p><p>He was going to get up, after this page, if Vergil didn’t come out. He was going to finish this chapter and then he was going to check in on him. He kept giving himself these deadlines and then ignoring them and making another, because then he didn’t have to be responsible for Vergil’s response. The longer he was in the bathroom the longer V could pretend nothing was wrong. </p><p>The door did, eventually, open and Vergil came out of the restroom. His eyes were downcast, his steps slow but decisive, and he was wearing V’s things. </p><p>That took V back a moment but then he looked closer, looked at the way the black leather collar with the lace edges and the big metal hook sat on his throat, making his skin look pale. He had some leather cuffs tight around his biceps and thighs, the clunky metal clasps reflecting the lamp light, perfectly placed so that they could be clipped together with ease. </p><p>“What are you doing?” V asked as Vergil came up to him, still not looking at him directly. </p><p>Vergil knelt down at his side, in front of the chasse lounge. There was no readable expression on his face and he was so still that each motion looked like he was in control, but there was a hairline shiver on his back. </p><p>“Whatever you wish me to do.” His voice was thick and dark. “I want to please you.” </p><p>“Well, you should have asked me first,” V growled, setting the book to the side. He must have been in the bathroom just hyping himself for this. It didn’t look like it worked because at the sound of V’s voice the shakes grew into tremors and Vergil’s eyebrows twisted. “Why are you dressed like this? What’s the idea?” </p><p>“I thought you might want something different from what we normally did,” Vergil explained, “I’m always in control of you, I thought you’d like to be in charge for once.” </p><p>He would. They’d discussed this, that V would like to be in control, back when they were first figuring out their desires and dynamics. V had said that he would like to dominate Vergil at some point but Vergil had been opposed to the idea. It hadn’t come up again, but V knew that Vergil had never forgotten it. They were vanilla enough that V didn’t mind that he didn’t get everything he wanted. </p><p>He didn’t mind. He truly didn’t. </p><p>“We need to discuss these things in advance,” V scolded him, “We need to know boundaries, what you’re alright with, what you won’t do, safe words, that sort of thing. You know this, we did that for me.” </p><p>Vergil flinched away from his gesticulating hand. Something was wrong. Either this was Vergil’s submissive personality that was flinchy and frightened, or there was something else. </p><p>“I want to be good for you, is that not enough?” Vergil argued, reaching out and taking V’s hand, holding it before him like it was something holy. </p><p>V pulled away. “It’s not. It’s not about that. It’s about being safe and feeling good at the end of a session.” </p><p>“You could break me and I would stay,” Vergil whispered. “I would endure the pains you wish upon me if it would keep you here.” </p><p>“What?” V stared at him. </p><p>“Whatever you desire I desire as well, dealt upon me.” Vergil corrected. “I am always taking from you and never giving you what you wish, so here I am to give myself freely. I don’t want to be the only one deriving pleasure.” </p><p>V sagged and slid down off the lounge to sit on the floor with Vergil. He put his hands on the other’s cheeks, noted the wetness in his eyes and how the tears threatened the eyeliner that Vergil had put on for this very occasion. </p><p>“You think I want to hurt you?” </p><p>“I know that you do.” </p><p>“I don’t,” V pulled closer to him, pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, to his hairline, to his eyebrow. “I don’t want you to hurt, never again. I want you to be safe and cherished and I hope that, when I’m on my knees for you you can feel that.” </p><p>“It’s not enough though, we both know that.” Vergil’s hands were shaking as he gripped onto V’s keeping them where they were on his cheeks. “I can’t give you what you want and I don’t understand what you want. I don’t know why you want me to hurt you so terribly. Haven’t I suffered enough? Do you truly feel I need to be punished further? If so, take it out on my flesh instead of your own.” </p><p>Vergil wasn’t making any sense and his eyes were closed now, his lip quivering, his eyelashes beautifully highlighted with those shining tears. V was able to move his thumbs at least and he pressed one against Vergil’s lips to still them. </p><p>“I would never hurt you,” V promised. “You’re not making any sense.” </p><p>Vergil looked at him, finally, and there was so much need and terror in his eyes, he didn’t know if he was meant to leave Vergil alone or hold him so terribly close that neither of them could breathe. </p><p>“We are the same, you and I! You know me as I know you and thus, if you want me to hurt you it’s because you think I deserve such pain. You want to be controlled and I have controlled you and you wish to control me but the idea of it, even the weight of these cuffs just make me feel twisted inside, like I’m still his!” </p><p>The tears started to fall and V released him, just for a moment, to grab a hold of Vergil’s shoulders and pull him closer, let him cry against V’s clothed chest. He wrapped his arms around Vergil’s back, tried to shush him, tried to soothe him. </p><p>“I wanted to be strong for you,” Vergil forced out, even though his tone was all mangled, “I wanted to do what you asked, what I denied you. But I’m not good enough for that. You’ve already found someone who will do what you ask, someone better than me. I failed you. And then this, I just wanted to show you that I was willing, that I would do anything it took to keep you.” </p><p>V reached up and unclasped the collar from Vergil’s neck, pulling it free from between them, tossing it to the side. He brought his hands down Vergil’s arms to the cuffs on either side and undid them as well, tossing them in the same direction as the collar. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that. We may have started the same but we’re different now, we grew our own ways. And I want to deserve you, I want to be strong enough to call myself yours,” V explained. “My need for pain is to show you that strength, and myself. It has no correlation with your own trauma. I never want that to happen again.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Shush,” V returned his finger to Vergil’s lips. “I want you to be happy and safe, always. “All I do with Sam is physical, I am still yours with my heart and soul. He just helps me prove my strength in ways that you can’t and I understand why now.” </p><p>“You’re not weak,” Vergil added. </p><p>“I am. There’s a reason you don’t let me hunt with you, I am only human after all. I would only get in your way.” </p><p>“I want you in my way.” </p><p>V kissed him, lips delicate and gentle, and Vergil kissed him back. V got up, pulling Vergil up with him, and they sat together on the lounge. V lifted Vergil’s legs, one after the other, and laid them out on either side of him as he took off the cuffs there. He added them to the pile. </p><p>“You don’t have to do anything to impress me,” V promised, “You don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable, I’m happy to have what I have with you.”</p><p>“It’s not enough.” </p><p>“No, but I don’t get enough from him either. I feel better, stronger, when it happens but I also feel strange, wrong, and I don’t know what’s going on there. I like the way I feel after I’m with you more.” </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>V kissed him again, pulling himself up so that they were lying together, chest to chest. “I do. And I like you like this.”</p><p>“Naked?”</p><p>“Honest.” V corrected. </p><p>They kissed more, V’s hands soothing away the last hints of discomfort. His lips went from Vergil’s mouth down his jaw and to his clavicle. He was so smooth and sturdy there, making small gasps as V kissed the more sensitive spots. </p><p>V pulled away and pulled off the burgundy sweater and gray t shirt in one motion before sliding back down against Vergil, hands working on his pants as he kissed him over and over, Vergil’s legs spreading further as he did, ready for him. V kissed at his thighs, noting the shining gem of his butt plug between Vergil’s cheeks. </p><p>“You really wanted to please me, didn’t you?” he asked, pulling the plug out a bit before letting it slip back inside. </p><p>Vergil moaned at the sensation. “I wanted to make things easier for you.” </p><p>V patted the plug a few times, making it rub against Vergil’s insides so nicely. “I would have taken my time with you.” </p><p>Vergil looked at him with an open and enrapt expression. V didn’t know what to think of it. “You really would have, wouldn’t you?” </p><p>V kissed the inside of his thighs, the soft padding over his abs, and finally removed the plug wholly. He took it and his book and dropped them to the floor. Vergil’s hole was wet and shiny with lube and V pressed up against it. </p><p>“I love it when you’re in pleasure,” V admitted, pressing into him so easily. </p><p>“I lo-ooohhh,” Vergil’s head fell back as he moaned through V coming flush with him, skin against skin. </p><p>For a moment there was nothing, just breathing and more kisses, but then Vergil was reaching for him and V didn’t know what he wanted but Vergil took it, V’s fingers, intertwining them with his own. It was the first time Vergil had ever held his hand, or even showed an interest in it, but he took both of them now and, as V started to thrust inside him he didn’t let go. </p><p>He moaned gently through V’s motions, slow but growing faster, stronger. His eyelashes fluttered and the eyeliner was in dark shadows around his eyes. He was so beautiful like this but even more so when V tilted his hips and thrust a bit harder, pushing against the part that made Vergil groan more loudly, arching his back. </p><p>“Fuck. V.” he breathed as V picked up the pace, fucking him harder, hammering into those sensitive nerves. It was perfect. Vergil was perfect. He could feel his orgasm coming faster than it had any time in the past few weeks, and he didn’t bother to wonder why. </p><p>“I. God V, you feel so good I-” he was cutting himself off with his moans, with his pleasure. “I lo-”</p><p>And then Vergil practically screamed, humping the air as he came. He clenched so tightly, V had no choice but to follow with his own groan coming through his grit teeth.</p><p>Then he collapsed onto Vergil’s chest, their sweat mingling. Vergil let go of V‘s hands to brush his hair away from his face, the long strands sticking to his forehead. </p><p>“You need a shower,” he smiled. </p><p>“Mmm as if I were done with you,” he threatened, bringing his hand down to Vergil’s still hard cock. </p><p>Vergil pulled away and slapped V’s hand away, gently. “I don’t need that.” </p><p>“What do you need?” V asked. More kisses, he hoped. </p><p>“Come here?” Vergil offered. </p><p>V did but he wasn’t expecting Vergil to wrap an arm around him, to pull him down against his chest, and cuddle him. He was used to some pampering after sex, but it usually came after water, both drinking and in the shower. But Vergil was letting him rest against him, ignoring the sweat and cum sticking to their bodies, for this. </p><p>“You’re so good to me,” Vergil sighed, “I wish I could give you everything.” </p><p>“You give me everything that matters,” V promised. Vergil turned, rolling them both on their sides, and kissed him. </p><p>Held tightly, between Vergil and the back of the chasse lounge, V felt right, more than he had in a long time, with Vergil right there against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost a week before V saw Sam again. It was different from the other times, Sam had actually called V over instead of the other way around. V had agreed, though he wasn’t sure what he wanted from the man. He liked what he had with Sam, he felt stronger, more worthy, after he and Vergil had cuddled the day after. Sure, he felt weak and pathetic directly after his sessions with Sam, but after a few days he felt so much better. </p><p>Vergil though, he was uncomfortable about V seeing Sam. It wasn’t any of his business and it wasn’t like he owned V, he was free to do as he pleased but the way that Vergil had seemed so certain that V would be done with him, that V wanted to be hurt because he wanted Vergil hurt, hadn’t left his thoughts. He had to speak with Sam, figure out what they were doing, what he really wanted. He knew he wanted to feel good but he also wanted Vergil to feel good. </p><p>So he had gone, taking the bus as he usually did. He was dressed far more conservatively too, hoping that that would be a sign that he wanted to do something other than sex. He kept thinking about Vergil though and what Nero said, how Vergil was a mess when V wasn’t there. He must have been worrying about him. That stayed with V more than anything, that Vergil cared more than he knew how to show.</p><p>He sighed in front of Sam’s door, held himself steady, and knocked. </p><p>He didn’t even get a word in between the moment the door was opened and he was dragged in, Sam grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and tossing him towards the couch. V’s momentum pushed him onto it and he allowed himself to fall onto the cushions instead of get hurt on the side of it. </p><p>“Sam,” V said, trying to start a conversation, trying to distract Sam from his initial violence. </p><p>It was not violence, in and of itself, it was carnal violence. Sam climbed onto his lap, grabbed V’s wrists and pinned them next to his head and kissed him. It was the first time Sam had kissed him and it made V’s head go blank with the surprise of it. Without letting go Sam rolled his hips, rubbing his hard cock against V’s making it perk up with interest. </p><p>“You’ve been gone too long,” Sam growled in his ear, “I’m all pent up.” </p><p>“It hasn’t even been a week,” V gasped as Sam pulled up, settling heavy on V’s stomach. He was undressing V, which wasn’t something that he’d ever done before, and he was a lot less gentle with V’s clothing than V would have preferred, though nothing tore. </p><p>“What do you want, V?” Sam asked as he rolled his hips again, rubbing his cock against V’s ribs. “You want me to hit you? You want me to choke you?” </p><p>The words went right to V’s cock, taking his priorities with them. What he wanted to talk about was so unimportant, especially when he had something so much better being offered to him. He wanted blood dripping from his lip. He wanted to see stars. He wanted that high that came from pain. </p><p>“Yes,” V breathed, “yes, sir, please.” </p><p>“Prove yourself to me, let me fuck you up just because I want to, not because you want to be punished or made stronger or whatever.” </p><p>V rolled his own hips, cock straining against his cargo pants and rubbing against Sam’s ass. He could tell he was already wet, precum soaking into the material. “Do as you will, sir.” </p><p>Everything became clear for a moment, his head emptying, and then pain flared through his cheek and nose. He couldn’t remember the last time his sinuses were so clear, though there was sticky wet iron dripping down his cheek. Sam was shaking his hand, hissing, the punch having hurt him as it hurt V. </p><p>He swore and got up, pulling V up by the arm. V was already feeling loopy and he could see his blood dripping down onto the hardwood. Sam grabbed him, one hand around his throat, the other on his unmarred cheek. V stuck out his tongue and licked up the blood from his own lips. </p><p>“Shit, that’s hot,” Sam murmured, “You love this, don’t you?” </p><p>Did he? He wasn’t sure. The pain was growing, throbbing, but his brain was foggy and clear at the same time. It was definitely an experience he’d never had before. Demons didn’t tend to go for the face. </p><p>“Fuck me up, sir.” </p><p>Sam grinned and V was pulled into the bedroom. His pants were dragged down but not removed, settling awkwardly over his boots, and he was shoved against the bed, meant to bend over the side instead of climb onto it. His wrists were bound behind him, rope this time instead of the nice padded cuffs, and he could hear the clink of Sam’s belt buckle before the belt was wrapped around his throat and pulled snug. </p><p>He groaned at the tightness of it, how he could breathe more clearly through his nose for the moment but then his throat was just barely closed off enough for it not to matter. He was seeing stars already, his vision pulsing at the edges. </p><p>Sam’s hand rubbed against his ass. </p><p>“Please,” V groaned. </p><p>Sam’s hand came down, again and again, and V counted, the numbers forcing him to remain present, though Sam started to tug on the belt and that made it harder for V to keep track of where he was. He did reach ten though and Sam backed off, inspecting his work and releasing the belt so V could take in a few deep breaths. He hadn’t noticed that the blood in his nose was getting stiff and clogging it worse than his sinuses ever had. </p><p>Sam spread his asscheeks and V wondered if he was going to fuck him this early, if he was going to prep him for once. He spread his legs. </p><p>“There we go, there’s a good little slut,” Sam crooned. </p><p>He reached forward though, past V’s hole, and grabbed his balls, tugging them back and making V wince. There was a pinching feeling, then the testical moved out of the way and the pinching grew worse on just skin. </p><p>He couldn’t ask, he couldn’t find out what it was, because Sam let go of his balls and the pinching remained, just getting worse, so that he could go back to striking the red skin of V’s ass, tugging harder on the leash until V was straining to say the numbers and his vision was getting spotty. </p><p>Ten more and Sam was reaching for his balls again, putting another pinching tool down there. Must have been clothespins or clamps or something of that nature. It hurt so bad that V wanted to kick out, to distract himself from it, but the pain in his balls was distraction from the throbbing pulse in his head and the growing sting in the skin of his rear. </p><p>They went up to five pinching pins on his testicles, fifty slaps to his ass, and the belt had taken his breath to the point that he was just lying on the bed, legs shaking and face wet. He knew that there were tears spilling over his nose and seeping into the bed but he didn’t care. </p><p>He was doing so well, he was taking everything that Sam had to give him. Sam spun him around so that he was sitting against the bed and he knew that he was a mess, blood and drool and tears sticking his hair to his face. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of him. V didn’t mind, he even tried to smile for it, but then Sam was slapping him in the face and making him blubber. </p><p>He was so hard that his cock hurt just as much as his reddened ass. </p><p>“There we go,” Sam breathed. He sounded like he was cooling down, like it wasn’t just sex that he’d been craving, but pain. He needed to hurt V, he needed it more than V needed to be hurt. That should have been terrifying but V was floating on the endorphins his brain was pouring through his system. </p><p>A steady hand on his cock brought his attention to it and V thought that maybe Sam would get him to cum before he started to fuck him. Then he thought maybe Sam would edge him, take his time taking V apart until his orgasm was so good he passed out. But Sam was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long narrow rod. </p><p>“You ever try one of these?” he asked, tracing the sound up V’s length, rubbing the end of it along the red head. </p><p>V shook his head. </p><p>“Well, looks like we’re in for all kinds of experiments today, aren’t we?” He thrust the tip of it against the slit of V’s cock, just barely dipping into it, and V could already feel himself try to stretch, to accommodate for it. “You’re so wet already, bet you don’t even need any lube for this.” </p><p>V whined. He couldn’t come up with any words. He didn’t know if he wanted this or not. He just knew that he wanted Sam to keep touching him, alternating between pain and pleasure, tell him what to do. He couldn’t think for himself, he was just a tool to be used. At least he was useful. </p><p>Sam let V sway for a moment as he went to the nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lube. V didn’t even know that Sam owned lube. But he poured a generous amount on V’s cock, making him hiss again from the cold, before he pushed the sound against the head again, sliding it in a bit further, eased by the thick ooze. V threw his head back as Sam started to thrust it in and out of him, as if he were fucking V from the inside of the wrong area. It didn’t hurt, he was going slowly enough for it not to, but it didn’t feel good either. It just felt strange. When Sam held his cock so it stood upright and let go of the sound, it slid into him on its own, going all the way down until the thick bulb at one end sat heavy on his cockhead. When he let go of V his cock stayed straight, only angling down a little bit. </p><p>“You want more?” Sam asked.</p><p>V didn’t know what ‘more’ implied. There were his nipples, Sam hadn’t touched them yet. Hoping that was what he meant he nodded. He wanted to feel Sam everywhere, he was floating on euphoria so quickly and he wanted to feel it reach into every bruise and mark that Sam left. </p><p>Instead Sam knelt down, unzipped and removed V’s boots and finally tossed V’s pants to the side. He grabbed V by the ankles with one hand, pulling them up and making V fall back on the bed. The belt was removed from his throat and folded loosely in Sam’s hand. He knew what was coming. </p><p>What number had he been at? </p><p>The swats started on his thighs and they stung so much worse than the ones on his cheeks. He cried out with each one, his whole body shaking, starting from one as Sam belted him, leaving nasty welts wherever the edge caught. There was so much pressure in V’s lower abdomen, just next to his bladder. He couldn’t believe it, he felt like he was going to cum and all he’d been given so far was pain. </p><p>Twenty lashes and V’s legs were let down, though the rubbing of the duvet against his skin made it feel like he’d been flayed. He whimpered as Sam spread his legs, looking him over. He flicked at the clothes pins that were still crushing the skin of V’s balls and he could see them now, as he shrieked with each pat. It was too much. It was all too much. <br/>He had a safeword. They’d discussed it on their first meeting. V hadn’t needed to use it yet. He wondered if he needed it now. </p><p>Sam’s hands moved quickly, removing the clips and, just like V’s nipples, it was the blood rushing to them that hurt more than the initial pinch and he jerked and spasmed, trying to pull away, as Sam rolled his testicles around his palm. He thrust his hips, trying to get away, and then Sam was sucking on them and V couldn’t think any more. He thought he was braindead before, but as Sam ran his tongue over his raw skin all there was going through his head was a sharp pulsing fire. </p><p>His body just gave in, relaxing, everywhere that wasn’t directly connected to his ass and crotch. Sam pulled off, letting V’s balls fall from his mouth and slap against V’s taint. </p><p>“You still with me?” Sam asked, pulling off his clothes and tossing them to the side. V rolled his head, unable to answer, watching as Sam poured more lube onto his cock. </p><p>He grabbed V by the calves and held his legs up, setting V’s feet on his shoulders. He reached down and slapped V, lightly, on the cheek. </p><p>“Hey, I need you to answer me.” </p><p>V exhaled a long weak sigh. “I’m here, sir.” </p><p>“Good. I don’t want to fuck you if you’re unconscious.” He pushed forward and in, V’s hole spreading for him slowly, burning. Sure V had stretched before coming, but he’d intended to come here to talk, had only stretched on the off chance that he would fuck Sam after coming to a decision. Talking could come later. </p><p>He gasped as Sam bottomed out and then started to fuck him, moving fast and hard immediately, none of the slow build up to get V ready. He was puffing, his breathing hot against the back of V’s legs and V was barely able to keep up, his moans getting all tangled up and caught in his throat. </p><p>After a few minutes Sam pulled out of him and flipped him over. V didn’t even notice that his hands had gone numb until Sam was untying him. He tried to hold himself up, get into a better position, but he couldn’t hold himself up, his body was too tired. So he let himself lie there as Sam pushed back into him, held him down by the shoulders, and fucked him how he liked. He grunted and sweat dripped onto V’s back as he worked. </p><p>“Hold your ass open for me, bitch.” </p><p>Sam pulled back, still sliding in and out of him and V did as he was told. He could feel the raised skin as he pulled himself open, revealing just how Sam’s cock was ramming into him. Sam’s hands weren’t on him and he knew that Sam was using his phone again, filming or photographing, V didn’t know. </p><p>Then there was the tell tale moan and Sam was shoving in deeper, cumming as deep as he could. </p><p>He pulled out and took over for V, holding his hole open, and he spat in it, making V shiver. When the cum started to drip out, Sam pressed it back in with a finger. </p><p>“So fucking pretty for me,” Sam whispered as he slapped V’s ass again. “I should just tie you to my bed so I can fuck out my anger whenever I want, make you black and blue, get it so you can only cum on my fist.” As if to emphasize that last part, he pressed his fingers into V’s hole, three of them, pressing down on his prostate, making him grit his teeth. It was too much. He was too sensitive. </p><p>He didn’t wait for V to answer. He wiped his hand off on V’s mouth, chipping off some of the dried blood, and got up. He didn’t give any further instructions, he just whistled as he left the room, leaving V shaking on his bed as everything started to ache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at his phone. Just getting it out of the pocket of his pants, still on the floor, had been a trial. His thumb hovered over the blurry send button as he breathed, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t even read the message he’d written between the tears in his eyes and the shaking of his hand. </p><p>“Can you come pick me up?” </p><p>It felt like a confession to some horrible crime. It felt so terrible. He felt like he would be laughed at or worse, that he’d be a disappointment. That didn’t matter really though, he already was one. He’d come here to talk, not to fuck, and now he was lying in a man’s bed with cum dripping down his thighs and tears spilling down his face. He couldn’t stop shaking. He was pathetic. He was wretched. No one should ever want to come for him and he didn’t deserve that level of care. Vergil would be so disappointed. </p><p>His phone dinged. He sniffed and it hurt. Everything hurt. His head was pounding, his ass was pulsing, there was hardly an inch of him that didn’t feel bruised. He wiped his face on Sam’s duvet, trying to clear his vision before he opened his phone to read the message. </p><p>“Where are you?” </p><p>V gave him the address. He hadn’t expected Vergil to respond so quickly. He could only read the message with disdain in the words. He dropped the phone to the bed and curled in on himself, gritting his teeth and shivering. He was so cold yet he couldn’t muster the strength to get under the blankets. Sam probably wouldn’t want him to either. His head felt full of cotton. It was so hard to think and the thoughts that he did have kept spiralling down to selfishly focus on his own failings. </p><p>There was a knock on the door at the same time that the kettle started whistling. V didn’t know if it had been an hour or a few minutes. He just felt too much and the sound, not on the bedroom door but a whole apartment away, was too loud, bothering him. Then there was a crack as the lock broke and a slam as it hit the wall and Sam yelped and the kettle went ignored. He could hear voices, Sam panicking, a colder growling voice demanding answers. </p><p>Vergil. </p><p>He was going to kill Sam. </p><p>V pulled himself up off the bed and immediately fell to the floor. His legs were quaking, the muscles in them seizing up. They didn’t want to carry him. He had to get up though, he could smell Vergil’s energy, the crisp icy ozone that crackled in as he summoned his spectral swords. That was too much. That wasn’t what V wanted. </p><p>“No!” he called out as he pushed through the bedroom door and immediately gripped the wall, leaning against it, legs threatening to drop him once more. “Vergil, no, please!”</p><p>Vergil stopped. He was standing at the entryway to the kitchen, his swords dancing around his head like a halo. Some of them had already shot forward but at the sound of V’s voice they had stilled in the air. Sam was across from him, a sword pinning him to the wall through his shirt, not quite touching his skin. </p><p>“Th-the fuck?” Sam whimpered. </p><p>The swords all shattered into fragments, the fragments fading away, as Vergil turned to see V standing there. The anger, as well as the color, drained from his face and he was moving to V’s side, too fast for a human. Sam was just stuck staring, petrified. </p><p>V flinched away as Vergil reached out to him, trying to hide the swollen parts of his face. Vergil’s touch was so gentle though, V could feel his mouth stretch and shake, another wave of sobs threatening to take him over. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to be weak and vulnerable. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Vergil asked, his voice quiet and concerned and there was no hint of disappointment though V was sure it was there. He was just pretending for V’s sake. </p><p>“No,” V shook his head and allowed himself a weakness, to let himself be held against Vergil’s chest. He was acutely aware of his nakedness, his filth, the disgusting shape of his body. Vergil was clean and well dressed and so well put together. He shouldn't’ have been soiling himself with V. </p><p>A hand skirted down past his thighs and V stiffened. Vergil shouldn’t be touching him there, Sam’s cum was still there, half dry and so tacky against his skin. “I’m going to pick you up, alright?” </p><p>V didn’t want to be picked up, didn’t want to be carried, but he also knew that his next step would be his last. Vergil’s arm was under his knees before everything went horizontal and his vision went all wonky again. </p><p>Vergil turned back to Sam for a moment, “You’d best be making three cups of tea. A little sugar and milk in mine and a bit too much sugar and milk for his. Black tea, obviously.” and then he was carrying V back into the bedroom and gently laying him down on the bed, looking him over. </p><p>V just curled back up, hiding his head with his arm. Vergil’s hand was in his hair, petting him so gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was silent for a long moment and then there was movement and a gentle kiss against his ear and Vergil was whispering to him. </p><p>“I’m going to get a wet towel to clean you up with, alright? And then we can talk.” </p><p>V didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want Vergil to expose him. He shouldn’t have called. When Vergil got up though, leaving him behind, all he wanted was him back to press more kisses against him, to tell him that he was wrong, that he did deserve Vergil’s care. </p><p>Vergil was back soon enough, not just with a wet towel but with a bucket of steaming hot water as well. He started with V’s feet, not with the places that truly needed it, and worked his way up, holding a body part in his lap as he caressed and wiped, humming gently in the back of his throat. It felt so good, the way Vergil’s fingers <br/>dug into his skin to work at knots, the way he felt refreshed and absolved when he finished a section and moved onto the next. He still hid his face in his arms and tensed when Vergil got to the mess on his thighs but Vergil lifted a leg and kissed his way from the ankle to the knee, still humming, showing him that it was alright. </p><p>“Vergil,” V whimpered as Vergil wiped away the white flakey stains in his skin. “I. I’m sorry-</p><p>“Shush,” Vergil tutted as he dipped the towel back into the water. “After this, alright?” </p><p>V shuddered, feeling tears stick to his arms, and nodded. </p><p>Vergil kept working and humming up until there was a knock on the door. Then he got up again and answered it without a word. He took their two mugs and set them on the nightstand before cleaning off V’s chest, then arms. He’d saved a corner of the towel, kept it clean and dry, for V’s face and he pressed so gently, worried to upset the swelling and hurt nose. </p><p>He climbed into the bed, holding V against his chest, back to front, with an arm around him for support. The tea was cheap but it was hot and too sweet for V, just like Vergil had asked for it to be. Vergil drank tea like this on very bad days, and it hit V in the heart with warmth and familiarity. </p><p>“Now,” Vergil started, setting his mug back on the nightstand, “Tell me what happened.” </p><p>V opened his mouth, closed it, and immediately started to cry. They were big wet globs, rolling down his face, and Vergil’s arm tightened, pulling V close so that he was soaking Vergil’s expensive button up shirt. Vergil didn’t care. He didn’t care about any of this. V wanted to apologize, over and over again. He wanted to be strong and all he’d done is proven the opposite. </p><p>Vergil’s hand went to his chin and tilted his head upward, so that they could make eye contact, so Vergil could see the mess of his just cleaned face. </p><p>“I want you to know something, V,” he said, his voice calm and calming. “I am so extremely proud of you.”</p><p>V stared at him. This was wrong, this felt wrong, the tears in his eyes felt different. He wanted Vergil to shut up, to not lie to him but, at the same time, he wanted nothing more than for him to keep talking. </p><p>“You’re hurt and you contacted me, asked me to come for you. I know how you feel about getting help about, not being strong enough but, you asked for help. I’ve never.” He bit his lip. “I’ve never been strong enough to ask for help when I needed it. I’ve always been too weak to accept it when it came along. You’re stronger than I’ve ever been.” </p><p>V sucked in another sob. He didn’t feel strong. He didn’t feel like asking for help was a positive for him. </p><p>“I came here to talk, that’s all,” he sputtered, forcing himself to speak. “I thought we could discuss what we were, how we feel, that I could come to a decision on what I wanted with him and with you but he hit me and I just, I went with it.”</p><p>The look on Vergil’s face was murderous and V knew that was his intention as he started to get up. V clung on to him, trying to keep him down. </p><p>“No! He asked me if I wanted it and I said yes! It was fine! Vergil, please!” </p><p>Vergil glared at him, glared at Sam through the wall, and settled back down. V could still feel that all of his muscles were tensed, that he wanted to do something about this but he was trusting V to tell him the truth. </p><p>“It hurt but it felt good. He’d never been that rough with me before but I could handle it. I could have stopped him if I needed to but I didn’t want to. I wanted to hurt.” </p><p>Vergil’s hand was on his back. He was still angry but V knew that it wasn’t at him. </p><p>“Does it help?” </p><p>“I don’t know?” V admitted. “I thought so but afterwards. I feel like this. I always feel like this. I thought I was getting better, getting stronger, but just feel powerless and unwanted and dirty and weak.” </p><p>“Does he always leave you alone like this after?” </p><p>V nodded. </p><p>Vergil clutched him then, pressing kisses all over his face, in his hair. He was so warm against V’s nudity. V never thought of Vergil as being all that warm. </p><p>“No wonder. Oh, my heart, no wonder. You should never be left like this. You are none of those things, I promise you.” Vergil brought their tea back over and handed V his own. “How about this. We finish our tea and then we’ll go home and I’ll spoil you.” </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” </p><p>Vergil kissed him again, on the cheek. “I want to. I feel it would be good for you as well.” </p><p>“What did you call me?” V asked. He heard it, he heard Vergil say ‘my heart’ but that couldn’t have been true. Vergil wasn’t the kind of person to use pet names; he never had with V before. </p><p>Vergil went quiet and he pondered on it for a moment. “I don’t think I called you anything out of the ordinary.” </p><p>It was a lie. It was very much a lie. “Don’t do that. I heard you say ‘my heart’. You can’t lie to me. I’m the liar of us.” </p><p>Vergil looked at the ground and he bit at his lip some more. “Fine, yes, you caught me.” He glanced at V, “Is that alright?”</p><p>V kissed him on the nose. “Yes, I think I like it, honestly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot a scene so now it's a chapter all to itself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s over, right?” Nero asked when V finally came down from his -their- room. It was strange, no longer having his own room, but it was nice at the same time. Vergil hadn’t spoiled him for an hour or two, or even a day; he’d spoiled him for three days and had slowly started to move his things into V’s room, asking about each item before bringing it in. Vergil didn’t have that much, his room was practically the house library as it was. </p><p>“You mean my little dalliance?” V asked, cocking his head. Vergil came down the stairs behind him and put a hand on his elbow. He had his cane and he was strong enough to walk on his own but the touch was welcome anyway. “Yes, it ended on quite a sour note.” </p><p>Nero whistled, “Thank God, I mean, no, not that I’m glad it ended poorly but you know what I mean!” </p><p>V game him a single nod. “Yes, I believe I do.” </p><p>“You didn’t kill him, right?” That was directed at Vergil. </p><p>Vergil pouted a little as they walked across the room and over to the couch beside the window. “Unfortunately I was not allowed to.”</p><p>“Well that’s good,” Nero sighed and sat behind the lobby’s desk, feet crossed and settled next to the photo of Eva, which drew a small inkling of rage from both V and Vergil, though they kept quiet about it. “Hope this guy’s not some creep who’s going to do that whole revenge thing where they put photos on the internet. That would be bad for business.” </p><p>V stilled. He hadn’t said anything; he hadn’t even thought of that. Vergil must have noticed, having put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“He did take photos. Oh I’ve been a fool, I should have thought!” </p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Vergil nodded, standing up.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>He drew Yamato and, even though he was dressed in lounge wear, expensive and very professional lounge wear but still loungewear, he cut through space and over to Sam’s apartment. V pushed up from his seat and went to follow him but he wasn’t fast enough and the portal was sealed before he’d even touched the staticky exterior of it. </p><p>Everything was silent for a long moment. </p><p>“I think he’s mad,” Nero stated. </p><p>“That is a good estimate,” V slumped. He walked over to the desk and leaned against it, looking over at what Nero was doing. He’d pulled out his phone and was going through something quite quickly. “What are you up to?” </p><p>“I’m checking your account, seeing if he’s uploaded them anywhere.” </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” V sighed. This was all far too complicated. He didn’t want Nero to see those pictures. He didn’t even know what he looked like in them, what parts of the scene Sam had taken them during. He didn’t want to see them himself. </p><p>“There aren’t any sites or anything listed, that’s good,” Nero explained, “I think you’re safe, at least for now. Are you doing okay?” </p><p>“Your father has kept me on spa treatment for three days, unable to do a single thing for myself,” V groaned. “I’m surprised he’s allowed me to walk down the stairs by myself.” </p><p>Nero smiled at him. “You know, he’s my dad, I shouldn’t be saying this but… that’s kind of cute.” </p><p>V could feel a slight dusting of warmth over his cheeks. “It is, isn’t it? Thank you for telling me to talk to him. It’s been of great assistance.” </p><p>“Has he told you yet?” Nero asked, not looking up at him, eyes still on his phone. </p><p>“Told me what?” </p><p>Nero didn’t answer, there wasn’t time before another portal opened into the shop and Vergil was stepping back through it. There was no blood on him, thankfully, but his hand was full of something. He dumped it on the table. </p><p>It was Sam’s phone, cut cleanly in two. </p><p>“He won’t be an issue,” Vergil explained, his voice cold. </p><p>“Did you-” V started but let it trail off. He didn’t know if he actually cared. He didn’t want Sam dead because he knew that killing humans would make Nero upset and was considered a bad thing to do, but Sam was scum and he was fairly alright with the removal of scum from his life. </p><p>“I saw the aftermath,” Vergil answered the wrong question, “I didn’t need to see what had led to that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was overwhelming and wonderful and V’s back was arched, his hands dragging the sheets into his fists as he moaned. Vergil’s tongue was amazing, rolled the bar in V’s left nipple, lips curved around the minor flesh of his pectoral as he sucked the pink into his mouth. The piercings had most likely been a mistake, what with how sensitive his nipples were without them but there was a joy to be taken apart so wholly. </p><p>And Vergil seemed bent on taking him apart. </p><p>He scissored his fingers, one pressing against V’s prostate as he stretched him. V’s gasping turned into panting. He couldn’t wait. He wanted Vergil inside of him, wanted to feel that soft rubber fucking into him. He wanted to cum, he wanted to feel full, he wanted to feel his muscles tighten and that sweet release. </p><p>That didn’t seem to be what Vergil was thinking of at all. His other hand was wrapped around V’s dripping cock, but he wasn’t stroking it, wasn’t even moving it. He was just holding V’s cock steady as he switched to the other nipple, the first one budding up as the cold air hit it. </p><p>“Vergil,” he whimpered as Vergil knocked both fingers forward and rubbed circles into his prostate. He was trying not to thrust upward, trying not to take over on his own pleasure but he was getting so much, getting pulled so close to the height of his pleasure. </p><p>“Yes?” Vergil asked, pulling off from his nipples and looking him in the eye, saliva dripping in a long line from his mouth to the heated metal and his pupils blown with lust. </p><p>“Want you,” he whimpered, spreading his legs further, trying to entice him inside. “Please.” </p><p>Vergil slid another finger into him and made him buck his hips, moaning deep in his throat. “I know you do.” Vergil leaned forward, kissing him, his neck, the corner of his lips, the side of his face that didn’t still ache. It had been five days, the swelling and bruising was now yellowed, but Vergil was still so gentle with him. It was nice. Vergil wasn’t dismissing him for being fragile, he was being patient while V healed. “How do you want me?” </p><p>V wrapped his thin legs around Vergil’s waist, pulling him closer. </p><p>“Just this?” Vergil asked, pulling his fingers out of V’s hole. “Nothing more?”</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” </p><p>Vergil leaned forward, lying on top of him, his strapon rubbing up against V’s cock, as he reached into the nightstand, pulling out a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. </p><p>“Oh,” V chuckled, “kinky.” </p><p>“It’s not much,” Vergil admitted, “but I thought you might enjoy it.” </p><p>“I’d enjoy anything you did to me,” V admitted. It was true. He trusted Vergil to fuck him nicely, to take him to his limits and not stretch them too far, to give him what he wanted, whatever he could give. </p><p>Vergil pulled back, settling himself down on V’s hips, rubbing against him gently. “And what if I did nothing at all?” </p><p>V licked his lips. “Do you think you could handle that?” </p><p>Vergil put on the blindfold, over his own eyes and V stared at him, saw how he let his legs fall open slightly, how he rubbed their cocks harder against one another, how his mouth fell open as if the rubber was as sensitive as V’s own hardness. </p><p>“You really want me to dominate you?” V asked between moans. </p><p>“No,” Vergil admitted, grabbing V’s hips, leaving the handcuffs on his stomach as he pushed himself forward so it was his clit rubbing against V’s cock instead of the strap on. “No, I want you to do all the work. I want you to fuck yourself on me.” </p><p>“And the handcuffs?” V asked, picked them up. Vergil was so wet, he felt so good with his labia wrapped around V’s length. </p><p>“I won’t be able to stop myself from touching you,” Vergil whined. </p><p>V switched their positions, leading Vergil down onto the mattress with a hand on his back to support him. He cuffed one wrist, leaning over him, and wrapped the small chain around a post in the headboard, before locking the cuff around the other. Vergil dripped, his clit trembling against V’s cock. V kissed him and there was a sharp whine in Vergil’s throat, unusual. He sounded like he was already wrecked. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” V asked, remembering the darkness that had come from Vergil’s captivity, the helplessness, the way that he couldn’t escape the pain or the memories of the pain. </p><p>“Ride me,” Vergil ordered, his voice hardly more than a whisper. </p><p>V smiled, his hand over Vergil’s cheek, and was proud to see that he didn’t flinch or pull away. He pushed up so that he was above Vergil and then sank down, taking that cold tool deep into himself. They both moaned at the sensation, at how V was stretched, at how well he was taking it, and it was a pity that Vergil was blindfolded, that he couldn’t see how V’s neck was stretched, how pretty his mouth was as it fell open, how his eyelashes dusted his cheeks. </p><p>“Fuck yourself,” Vergil ordered, “Show me how well you can take it.” </p><p>So V did, pushing up and settling back, riding the dildo, moaning, not touching himself as he kept going, taking it deeper and deeper. He held onto Vergil’s shoulder’s noticed how hard Vergil was working at not thrusting up into him, taking over, how he was biting his lip. V ground down harder, rubbing the edge of the harness against Vergil’s clit with each downswing. He fucked himself until his legs were shaking, until sweat was beading up on his skin. It felt so good, angling it slightly different so that it was striking his prostate, and making him shout. He was so close. He was going to get there. </p><p>“I can’t!” he gasped, as his leg cramped up and he shoved back, getting the dildo so deep that they were skin to skin. “I can’t, Vergil, it’s too much, it’s not enough.” </p><p>Vergil rolled his hips up and V didn’t realize it could reach deeper. “I want you to cum like this.” </p><p>“I want to make you proud,” V whined. “I do, but I can’t. I just. I’m not.” </p><p>A smile spread over Vergil’s face, “Strong enough?” </p><p>V gulped, nodding. He was shaking all over. He was going to be a disappointment. Vergil was smiling and he didn’t know why, he was nothing, he was weak. </p><p>“It takes a lot to admit that you can’t do something,” Vergil groaned, “Do you need help?” </p><p>Was that the point of this? To teach him a lesson? He pushed himself up and, ignoring the pain in his legs he fucked himself for a few minutes more. He only stopped when he could feel a sob growing in his throat. He didn’t want to fail. He didn’t want to ask for help. </p><p>“V,” Vergil groaned, “V, please, I need you to be strong for me, I need you to say it.” </p><p>“Say what?” His throat was aching as much as his leg. </p><p>“Say you need help. Say you need me.” </p><p>“Vergil…” </p><p>Vergil tugged at the cuffs and his eyebrows knotted beneath the blindfold. His mouth stretched into that single line. “Do what you need to,” he ordered, “I. Take what you need. I want you to understand how proud I am of you, how I feel.” </p><p>V laid down on Vergil’s chest, giving his legs a rest as he kissed him, over and over again. He didn’t know what to do, how to feel. He didn’t feel strong like this. He wanted to know why Vergil was blindfolded, what he was doing like this. He wanted to unlock Vergil’s wrists and have him touch him. But then, maybe that was what Vergil wanted, for V to ask for that.</p><p>“Will you touch me?” V asked, leaning down to Vergil’s ear. “Will you take care of me?” </p><p>Vergil’s hands scrambled around the cuffs. “V.”</p><p>“Will you tell me the truth?” V asked, rolling his hips as best he could, spilling precum onto Vergil’s stomach. “Nero told me that there was something you wanted to tell me. I can hear it in your voice, you keep trying to say it but you won’t. I want to know what it is.” </p><p>“I’ll touch you,” Vergil promised, “I’ll give you everything I can but don’t ask me for that, I can’t. I’m not, I can’t do that.” </p><p>V pulled away. He wanted to pull off of him. Vergil had told him that he should take what he wanted, that he wanted to give V everything, but here he was, not willing to give him this one thing, answer this request. </p><p>He did, freeing himself of that wonderful fullness and he sat on the edge of the bed. So much was expected of him and he couldn’t even get this simple thing from Vergil. </p><p>A terrible shocked sound came from Vergil and he turned, looking at him. Even if he was disappointed, even if he felt like he wasn’t enough, worthy enough of something so simple as a few words, he didn’t want Vergil to suffer. He was worried enough about that happening, that the blindness and the bindings would harm him too much. </p><p>The blindfold had darkened, tears soaking through the material. It wasn’t seeping through, there were no tears on his cheeks, but he was struggling to control his breathing. He was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. </p><p>Ignoring the exhaustion in his legs V lunged over to the nightstand, pulling out the keys, and went over to him, unlocking the cuffs. He pulled the blindfold free but Vergil was already wrapping around him, clutching him so tightly. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Vergil whimpered, shaking against him. “My heart, I’m so sorry. I’m not strong enough to say it. I’m afraid of it.” </p><p>V didn’t understand but he didn’t press, he ran his hands down Vergil’s back, trying to comfort him. Vergil did not ask for help, he did not bare himself, he was hoping to hide himself, behind words, behind actions, and V was strong. Those things that Vergil had told him were strengths were things that he could not do himself. These acts explained that better than Vergil’s words had. </p><p>“Ask me for help and I will provide,” V offered. </p><p>“And I wept both night and day, And he wiped my tears away; And I wept both day and night, And hid from him my heart’s delight.” Vergil recited. </p><p>“There’s no need to hide,” V explained, “No need for secrets. You can tell me.”</p><p>“And if, like the angel you flee? You leave me behind for I am not worthy of what my heart desires?” </p><p>“I am your heart and I think we desire the same.” </p><p>Vergil looked him in the eye but for a moment before his gaze settled on his hands. “We keep doing this, don’t we? Having poignant conversation amongst depravity? You must think me unable to keep up with the task.”</p><p>V pressed their foreheads together. “I think you are closed off and only open yourself during intercourse.” </p><p>“That may be true,” Vergil admitted. “Would you ask me again?” </p><p>“What should I ask?” </p><p>“Ask me to tell you the truth.” </p><p>V pushed him down into the mattress, laying upon him, their legs tangled. He could feel the rubber press sharply against his stomach but he did what he could to ignore it, interlacing their fingers. “Vergil, there is something you need to tell me. I need to hear it, please?” </p><p>He could feel Vergil gulped, could hear him take a shaking breath. </p><p>“I. Oh my heart, I. I want to. I want to say it. I don’t know why I can’t get it out of my throat.” </p><p>“I cannot promise my response to them,” V said, “for I do not know what they are, but I swear I will listen to them.” </p><p>“I.” He was shaking. He was trying so hard; V could tell. “Don’t leave me?” </p><p>“Why would I?” </p><p>Vergil put his arm over his face, hiding away once more. “Because I. I can’t get it out. And everyone else has left me or died, which is another form of leaving and, if you do that too I won’t be able to stand it.” </p><p>“I’m not going to get off you until you tell me,” V persisted. “We’ll stay here until you say it and that may be worse.” </p><p>“I can go a long time without having to move.”</p><p>“I can’t and you don’t want me to suffer from that.” </p><p>Vergil lifted his arm and stared at him. That was the ticket. Vergil pulled him closer and whispered his secret into V’s throat. It was quiet, so quiet that V could barely hear it, but those three words poured through him, sobered him and filled him at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Vergil’s shaking shoulders, pulling him closer. </p><p>“Oh Vergil, again, please, tell me again,” he begged. </p><p>“V.” </p><p>“I’m not leaving,” he swore, “I’m never leaving. I’ve needed to hear it, I only want to hear it from you.” </p><p>So Vergil, still crying, pushed up and kissed him, a hand going to his hair, an arm around his waist. He kissed him so deeply, with so much relief and need that V could not deny him. </p><p>“I love you,” Vergil whimpered against his tongue. </p><p>“I love you,” he murmured, pressing the words into his cheek. </p><p>“I love you,” he promised, littering it into V’s throat. </p><p>“I love you,” he swore, branding it into V’s collar.</p><p>V grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up so that he could kiss his eyelashes, the tear stains on his cheeks, and then his lips once more. “And I love you, my bared soul.” </p><p>Finally, he could feel the relief in Vergil’s tightly wound body, could feel the joy in his heart, and Vergil pulled him down against him to lazily celebrate this triumph.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>